Dealing With Destiny
by lilyfan06
Summary: What if James and Lily had survived on that fateful Halloween night? How would they deal with their son's destiny and a second wizarding war? Read on to find out.
1. Halloween

A/N: This story is going to be totally AU (alternate universe) – unlike my other L/J fic "Come What May" (Sorry but I couldn't pass up the shameless plug). It starts with night that James and Lily die – but in this fic, they don't. The rest of the story is going to be how they deal with the events in Harry's life. There won't be to many big surprises to anyone that has already read the HP books.

Halloween

James, Lily and Harry Potter had been in hiding for a little over one week. Originally, Sirius Black, probably James and Lily's best friend and Harry's godfather, was suppose to be their Secret-Keeper. However, they had switched to Peter Pettigrew, another of their friends, at the last minute. Over a week ago, they had told their closest friends, Remus Lupin and Peter, that they were going into hiding with the aide of the Fidelius Charm and that Sirius would be their Secret-Keeper. But later that evening, Peter had gone to Sirius's place with his brilliant plan: what if _Peter _was the Secret-Keeper? They would tell no one – not even Remus or Dumbledore – about the switch. Peter was convinced that Remus was a spy for Voldemort, and Sirius was leaning in that direction as well. Lily and James, on the other hand, both refused to believe that it was Remus – but they couldn't take any chances when it came to Harry. He was why they had gone into hiding in the first place.

Over a year ago, when Harry was merely month and a half old, Dumbledore had told Lily and James about a prophecy that was made shortly before Harry was born, that said that Harry was one of two boys that would eventually destroy Voldemort for good. The other boy was Neville Longbottom whose parents, Frank and Alice, were members of the Order of the Phoenix, just as James and Lily were. But for some reason, Voldemort – who had only heard a portion of the prophecy – had decided Harry was a greater threat and was now out to kill the fifteen month old. Dumbledore had some spy who was a Death Eater that had told him Voldemort was after Harry. The very night his spy had told him, Dumbledore suggested that the Potters should go into hiding.

James was lounging on the couch, reading _The Daily Prophet. _Ever since they had gone into hiding, Sirius had made it a habit of sending James copies of the wizarding newspaper. And even though the paper was filled with more news of death and destruction, it felt good to still have some knowledge of the outside world. And as hard as it was for him to sit still for too long, being in hiding was not all that bad. He got to spend a lot more time with his wife and son, which he valued beyond everything. During the past six months or so, it felt like he hardly left the Auror Department at the Ministry. But now he could spend all day with his family – even if they were in hiding.

He tossed the paper on the floor, pushed his round glasses onto his forehead and rubbed his eyes. Then he heard Lily coming down the stairs. Even though she hadn't said anything yet, James could tell she was flustered.

"He just does not want to go to sleep at all," Lily said as she finished descending the stairs. James turned to face her and noticed that Harry was in her arms – very much awake. He looked so much like his father in was almost scary. Harry had a small tuft of jet black hair, though it was not quite as unruly as James's was yet. The only physical trait Harry hadn't inherited from his father was his brilliant green eyes – they were the same color and shape as Lily's.

"Well it's still early," he said has he held out his arms.

Harry smiled and said, "Dada!" as Lily passed him to James.

"But it's nearly ten o'clock. He should have been asleep hours ago," Lily tried to be serious, but couldn't help but smile as she watched James tickle Harry as he laughed.

James walked over to where a few of Harry's toys were laying around the room and put him down. He came back to Lily and wrapped his arms around her waist. "And you weren't complaining when took an extra long nap this afternoon either," he whispered in her ear.

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Well if you hadn't done such a good job _preoccupying _me –" But she was silenced with his kiss. Lily ran her hands across his chest, around his neck, and threw his hair as James tightened his grip on her waist.

But the moment was short lived.

"Mama!" they heard Harry cry from somewhere at their knees.

"What is it, Harry?" Lily asked her son as shecrouched down. He was dragging a stuffed stag by its antlers. Sirius had said he couldn't pass up the chance to by it.

"Juice"

"Okay," she smiled as she ruffled his black hair and stood up.

"You want me to get it?" James offered.

"No, it's okay, I'll get it."

James nodded as he lifted Harry into his arms. "Well, then it looks like me and you get to play while Mummy get you some juice,"

Lily smiled to herself as she headed out of the living room, into the hall, through the dining room and into the kitchen. She reached into the refrigerator, and grabbed one of Harry's sippy cups that already had some apple juice in it. As she walked through the dining room again, she glanced out of the large bay window that overlooked the front yard. Lily noticed a cloaked figure, hood pulled up, steadily coming closer to their house.

"James..."

"Yeah, Lil?"

"Can you come in here?" there was fear etched in her voice.

"What's up?" He was carrying Harry, who was leaning his head on his father's shoulder.

"Peter wasn't suppose to come by tonight, right?" she asked, gesturing to the figure that was approaching.

"No, and besides, that guy's too tall to be Peter,"

"What about Sirius?"

"I don't think so..." he sounded as worried as she felt; a steady panic was rising in her stomach.

The hooded figure raised its head slightly and Lily's heart seemed to stop beating. His scarlet eyes burned in the dark night; his mouth conformed into an evil sneer – Lord Voldemort had found them.

Before either of them could react, Voldemort raised his wand high. Even from this distance, Lily and James hear the spell he cast. "_Morsmordre_!" The Dark Lord called into the night as something vast, green, and glittering erupted from his wand. Even though they never saw it, James and Lily knew that the Dark Mark had just been sent over their home.

In a blinding state of terror, Lily dropped Harry's cup without ever realizing it. She whipped around to face James – but before she could speak, James was handing Harry to her, saying, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! I'll hold him off – "

"I can't just leave you – "

"The important thing is that Harry is safe." James said as he kissed the top of his son's head. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," she whispered as tears fell down her cheeks. Before she could say anything else, a spell with massive force blew down the door and a cold, high-pitched laughter filled the house.

James nearly pushed Lily, who was clutching a screaming Harry to her, from the room. Nearly frozen, Lily listened as her husband tried to fend off the most feared wizard of all time.

_Where am I suppose to go, _she thought. _Dumbledore – we'll be safe there until James can escape._ But how was she to get all the way to Hogwarts?

_Floo Powder._

Quickly, Lily scrambled towards the stairs – their only fireplace that was still connected to the Floo Network was the one in the upstairs den. Millions of thoughts ran through Lily's panicked mind. _James is right – we have to keep Harry safe. Am I ever going to see James again? I love him so much, how could I go on without him? Peter. If I ever see that dirty son of a bitch again I am going to rip him limb from limb with my own two hands! How could he do this to us? How could he – of all people – be the spy?_

Finally, the upstairs den was in sight. But as she crossed the door way, she heard Voldemort scream_ "Avada Kedavra!"_

She froze as she heard a crash from down stairs. Lily swayed and thought she would pass out. She tuned out everything, including the screaming infant in her arms. _No, he can't be. This isn't happening. James can't be dead. _

But one terrifying sound brought her back – the sound of footsteps, drawing ever closer.

Lily hurried across the room to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of green, glittering powder from a flower pot on the mantle. But before she could throw it into the fire, a spell hit her hand that made the Floo powder disappear. Lily turned her head to see Lord Voldemort standing just inside the room.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she begged and screamed.

"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now..." sneered Voldemort, mocking her.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead – Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy..."

Laughing his cold laugh that sent chills up Lily's spine, Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Harry.

"_Crucio!"_ he cried. But Lily turned so that she was hit. She fell to the floor, somehow dropping Harry in the process, screaming with agony.

When he finally lifted the curse, Lily lay panting, staring at the ceiling, hearing her son screaming and Voldemort laughing from somewhere to her left.

He was coming closer. Somehow, she managed to stand. For that instant, it didn't matter that she had no wand – no means of protection. Call it the most primitive instinct to protect her child, Lily started towards Voldemort.

But he was too fast. With lighting reflexes, one of his unnaturally long, white hands was around her throat and she was pinned against a wall as Harry continued to scream.

"You couldn't have made this easy, could you Mudblood." Voldemort hissed as he slammed her head against the wall. "All I wanted was to kill your son, but you and your meddlesome husband had to get in my way...And now you will die a slow and painful death." He pulled out a long dagger from inside his robes. "Do you see this, Mudblood?" He took the dagger and lightly ran it across Lily's cheek. "It has been soaked in a very special potion, a potion that will slowly kill you. But before you die, you will watch your son die first."

He raised the dagger and brought it slashing down, into Lily's lower abdomen. She let out a blood curdling scream as Voldemort threw her to the ground. She could feel the poison of the potion slowly coursing as she clutched her deep wound.

"And now," he said as he turned his attention to the screaming infant. "Harry Potter...and to think, you are suppose to be the end of me,"

He paid no attention to the child's mother that was crying on the floor. If he had, he would have heard her spell of desperation.

As Voldemort turned his back on Lily, a strange sensation rose from within her. Without truly knowing what she was doing,Lily raised her blood soaked hand and whispered:

"_I lay here in your guardian light,_

_Empower my son with all you might,_

_Protection from harm is what I ask,_

_Please accept this as you task."_

Her hand fell to the floor, unable to hold it up any longer. She thought she saw a slight glow that surrounded Harry for just a second, but then thought it was only because she was near death. It became harder for her to breath. She was losing blood, and fast. At this point, she was hoping on passing out soon.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed as he raised his wand.

"NOOOO!" Lily screamed in final desperation as Voldemort raised his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

As much as Lily did not want to see her son die, she couldn't take her eyes off of him as the bright green light rushed at the fifteen month old.

But just as the Killing Curse touched Harry's head, a bright white light filled the room. Lily squinted her eyes, only seeing white. She heard another scream – this one, however, was coming from Voldemort. Then the very room seemed to explode. The very force momentarily lifted Lily off of the ground and slammed her into a wall before she crashed down to the floor again.

Lily slowly lifted her head. A whole wall and the most of the ceiling had been blown off. She could see the bright stars above and a few trees swaying slightly in the cool breeze. Voldemort was gone...And there...sitting on the floor crying like there was no tomorrow...was Harry... with a jagged cut on his forehead...

She couldn't believe it. Her son had survived. New tears – tears of happiness – fell down her face. She tried to move, tried to get up and hold and kiss and comfort her son, but she couldn't move. The edges of her vision were beginning to blur and she knew that soon she would lose consciousness.

From what seemed like far away, she could hear people running into her house – up the stairs.

"Lily!" a familiar voice called from afar. She could feel someone's fingers on her neck, checking for a pulse. "She's still alive!" the person called. She heard others running into the room. Lily blinked her eyes as Sirius swam in and out of focus.

"Sirius..." she whispered. Now, she could let go. Now Harry would be safe. Lily closed her eyes as darkness consumed her.


	2. Together

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot. And I still don't own Harry Potter.

Together

She felt heavy. Like invisible straps were pinning her down. Something soft seemed to be covering her from her chest down. _Am I dead? _She wondered vaguely. She could hear voices, but they were too soft to made out the words. She was suddenly aware that someone was holding her hand. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't. She tried to speak, but only a faint grunt emerged from her lips.

She felt someone's grasp on her hand tighten. "Lily?"

Again, she tried to open her eyes and this time she succeeded. At first she could only make out blurry shapes but after blinking a few times, she saw someone who she thought she would never see again.

"James?" she whispered.

"Yeah,"

Tears began to fill her eyes. "I – I though y – " but James put a finger to her lips before he lightly kissed her.

"I almost was," he said softly.

"But I heard – I heard Voldemort cast a killing curse on you,"

"He did, but I dodged it. Instead, it hit the wall, which collapsed and landed on me. The Healers only released me last week."

"What day is it?"

"November 16,"

"So I've been here for two weeks?"

"Two weeks and two days, actually,"

"Harry...Where's Harry?" she asked urgently as she tried to sit up.

But James moved from his chair to the edge of her bed as gently put his hands on her shoulders to hold her back. "He's fine. He's been with Sirius since the night we were attacked."

"What about our house?"

"Nearly totally destroyed. Like I said, Harry's been at Sirius's since the attack and I've been there since my release."

They were silent for a few minutes before Lily asked, "So Harry didn't have to be hospitalized?"

"No," even James sounded amazed, "Sirius said the Healers checked him over, but he was fine...He just has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, but other than that, they said he's perfectly healthy."

"So our son is the only one to have ever survived the Killing Curse?"

"Yeah, you should read the papers. 'The Boy Who Lived', they're calling him. Hundreds of people have been gathering outside the hospital, hoping to see him...and us. Their hasn't been a day that's passed since the attack that we haven't been on the front page of _The Daily Prophet_. And still, nobody knows how Harry survived..."

Lily tried to remember what had happened...She remembered Voldemort using the Cruciatus Curse on her...she remembered being stabbed with the dagger, and how Voldemort had said she would watch her son die...but she couldn't remember anything after that.

"So is Voldemort gone? For good?"

"That is an extremely difficult question to answer," came a new voice.

James and Lily turned around to see none other than Albus Dumbledore walking across the ward in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"How are you feeling, Lily?" he continued kindly.

"Exhausted,"

Dumbledore smiled slightly as he drew up a chair from midair. "Now as to your question...Is Voldemort gone for good? The majority of the wizarding population thinks that young Harry has brought a permanent end to Voldemort's reign of terror and that he is dead.

"But there are a few, and I include myself, who do not believe that we have seen the last of Voldemort. But for now, we can all sleep a little sounder in our beds knowing that we will at least have a nice long vacation from war."

"Professor," James began, "there is something that I still don't understand. How did Harry survive?"

"Have a theory, but before I share it, I would like to hear Lily's version of the attack,"

"I don't know, she's only just woken up – "

But he stopped when Lily lightly put her hand on his.

"It's okay James," she said as she sat up in bed. As she did so, she felt a sudden pain in her lower abdomen, but she ignored it for now. She told James and Dumbledore all that she could remember.

"... but I can't remember hardly anything once I after being stabbed and thrown to the floor..."

Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, his blue eyes twinkling, before he asked, "Did you maybe say some kind of incantation of a spell?"

Lily was silent as she stared at the edge of her bed. She suddenly remembered something new. She _had _said something, but what?

"Yes," she said quietly. "Right before he tried to kill Harry...But I don't remember what..."

James looked bewildered, but Dumbledore had a knowing look in his blue eyes.

"I thought so," Dumbledore said, "I believe that Harry survived because of love. Lily, you nearly gave your life in the slim possibility that your son could live. Voldemort gave you an option to live – yet you refused. That, and the spell you performed while near death, gave Harry a protection, a protection I believe will last for quite some time."

Silence greeted Dumbledore's speech while both Lily and James plunged into thought. But thinking just made Lily's head hurt, so she switched gears.

"I want to see Harry," she said, breaking the silence.

"That can be arranged," Dumbledore said serenely. "I had told James and Sirius that it would be best if Harry stayed out of the public's eye, but I think it would be alright if he comes in for a short while.

"Well, I must be going, I must get back to my students...they have been even more restless than usual...goodbye, James, Lily," He nodded politely to each of them before leaving.

"Do you want me to get Harry now?"

Lily beamed at him. "That would be great...but first, I want to ask you something."

"Anything,"

"What happened to Peter?"

"They found him. He killed twelve Muggles trying to escape, but they got him. He confessed to being our secret keeper and selling us out. They held a trial and they gave him a life sentence in Azkaban." His voice was filled with bitterness, and Lily couldn't blame him.

James kissed her before he left. She bit her bottom lip as she scooted down in bed, getting more comfortable. Even now that she and James had been together for five years, his kiss could still make her go weak.

She was staring into space, thinking about James and Harry, when she heard someone walking into the ward. She turned slightly to see Emmeline Vance, in her bright green Healer's robes, smiling at seeing Lily awake. Emmeline had been a few years ahead of her and James in school, but once they all joined the Order of the Phoenix, she and Lily had become pretty close friends.

"I'm glad to see you're my Healer," Lily said as Emmeline approached the side of her bed.

"I'm glad to see you alive, to be honest," Emmeline smiled. "So how did you manage to get rid of that husband of yours...I haven't seen him away from your bed since he was able to get out of his own."

"Oh, he'll be back," Lily laughed, "he's going to get Harry so I can see him,"

"That's wonderful," but, this time, her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She became very serious as she sat down next to Lily's bed.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked with concern.

"Lily, you know just as much as I do how close you were to death...you're lucky to be alive, really..." Emmeline looked sadly into Lily's eyes. "The dagger that Voldemort stabbed you with...it been coated in what would have been deadly poison if Sirius and the other Aurors hadn't found you so quickly."

"What are you trying say, Emmeline?"

"The dagger nearly cut you uterus in half, Lily."

There were no words. Lily stared at Emmeline before asking, "S – so what does th – this mean?"

"It means that you chances of another pregnancy are very, very slim, and the possibility of carrying a baby to full term is nearly nonexistent. We're not even sure if you will ever have a regular menstrual cycle again."

Lily sunk further into her bed, soaking in the information that her friend had given her.

"After Harry was born, James and I decided to wait at least a few years before we would even talk about having more children..." Emmeline knew Lily was talking more to herself that to her, but she was there for her all the same.

"But now..." Lily continued as tears fell down her cheeks. After they had found out about the prophecy, all thoughts of having more children had quickly been pushed from their minds. But if they had known what she knew now, would they have tried to get pregnant again?

From somewhere in the distance, Lily heard someone knocking, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Come in," she said as she hastily wiped her eyes as an Auror came in.

"Mrs. Potter? Your husband and son are here to see you."

Lily was about to ask why they needed permission to come in, but Emmeline seemed to read her mind. "Oh yeah, I don't know if James had the chance to tell you, but the Ministry has set an Auror to guard this ward as long as you're here."

"He left that out," Lily replied. "Oh, they can come in," The Auror nodded before James, carrying Harry, came into the room. Emmeline let herself out, smiling at James as she left.

Even with the highly upsetting news that she had just received, Lily beamed as she saw her son.

"Mama!" Harry said, smiling, as he and James approached her bed.

James gave Harry to Lily and said, "He's really missed you,"

Lily hugged her son close as she nearly broke down in tears again. Once she loosed her grip, she ran her hand over his jet black hair – her feeble attempt to tame the uncontrollable hair he inherited from his father. As she did this, she saw the lightning bolt scar that James had told her about. She lightly ran her finger across it, glad to notice that it didn't hurt Harry.

"How are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm okay," But she wouldn't – no, couldn't – look him in the eye.

"You know, you never could lie to me,"

Lily gave a bleak laugh, more out of exasperation than anything. "You're right..." She kept her eyes on Harry. "I spoke with Emmeline, my Healer, while you where gone,"

He nodded. "I know she's your Healer. Dumbledore made sure that she was because she's in the Order and she won't leak stuff about your condition."

Finally, Lily looked at him, still cradling Harry. "Did she tell you, I mean, about our chances?"

Slowly, James nodded. "She did,"

Lily looked at Harry again, who yawned as he leaned against his mother. Once again, tears fell down her cheeks.

James looked sadly at her as he sat next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder.

"You know, I was upset too," James began, "I know that we had always talked about have more children when Harry was older. But now, I'm just glad that you're alright. So what if we only have one child? The three of us are still together, and that's all that matters,"

"Thank you," she said softly as she kissed him.

James was right...they were together..and for that moment, nothing else mattered.


	3. Shocking News

Shocking News

Over the next week, Lily became extremely restless. Staying in one place all day and night was not something that she was used to doing. While she had quit her job (she was a Healer) shortly after Harry was born, he had at least kept her busy. But everyday James would bring Harry, usually accompanied by Sirius or Remus. She and James had decided to move into James' childhood home – James's parent's had left it to him in their will. While James and Harry were living there now, she would join them as soon as she was released.

It was the night before Lily was to be released. James leaning back in his chair, next to Lily's bed, fast asleep. Not that Lily could blame him – it was nearly one in the morning. Harry was fast asleep in her arms, yet she was wide awake. She had always had trouble sleeping in the hospital beds – they weren't nearly as comfortable as the king sized bed that she and James shared.

She was thinking about trying to go back to sleep when she heard multiple people in the corridor, talking in urgent voices and what sounded like to stretchers being pushed. Then Emmeline quietly came into the room as James woke up.

"What's going on?" Lily asked.

"I really shouldn't say anything – you know as well as I do that Healers can't give their patients information about their other patients...But as an Order member, I'm going to tell you. Besides, its better that you hear it from me rather than read it in the paper tomorrow...Frank and Alice Longbottom were attacked."

"You're kidding!" James exclaimed.

"Was it the Death Eaters?"Lily asked, just as shocked.

"Yeah...Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus, his brother Rabastan, and Barty Crouch, Jr."

"Hold on," said James,throwing his arms in the air as if in surrender. "Crouch's _son_?"

"One in the same," she said solemnly. "Frank was suppose to stop by the Ministry tonight, but when he never showed up, a few Aurors went to his house. They found the Death Eaters torturing Frank and Alice with the Cruciatus Curse."

Lily's hand flew to her gaping mouth as James asked, "Are they going to be okay?"

Emmeline looked away from James and Lily and looked at the foot of Lily's bed instead.

"Physically, they'll be fine...but mentally?...It's not looking good...they may never leave..."

Tears leaked from Lily's eyes as she glanced down at her sleeping son. Ever since Dumbledore had told them that Voldemort had chosen Harry for the phrophecy, she couldn't help but be jealous of Frank and Alice...But what would have happened if _their_ son would have been targeted instead of Harry? Would it be her and James that had been driven mad by Death Eaters?

"What about their son, Neville?" Lily asked.

"He's fine," said Emmeline as wiped her own eyes. "One of the Aurors was saying that it looks like Alice put a Silencing Charm around Neville's room about the same time the Death Eater's showed up so they would find him. I think he'll be living with Frank's mother, now..."

"Thanks for the head's up, Em," Lily said tonelessly.

Emmeline nodded and said, "You really need to get some rest, Lily," before leaving the ward.

But Lily continued to stare at the wall, thinking.

"You know, she's right...you do need to rest," said James as he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I'd better get him to bed," he said as he lifted Harry into his arms. "I'll see you in a few hours?"

"Yeah,"

James leaned closer and lightly kissed Lily. She watched him walk to the end of the ward before he paused and turned around. "Try not to think too much about Frank and Alice...you need your rest,"

She nodded and gave him a weak smile before he left.

000

By nine o'clock the next morning, Lily was dressed and ready to get the hell out of St. Mungo's. She was signing all of her discharge papers at the front desk.

"So how are we getting home?" Lily asked as she put her signature on the final paper.

"The Ministry has loaned us a car; its right outside. Harry, Sirius, and Remus are already there."

She nodded as she gave the parchment to the witch at the desk. Together they walked into the London street. But as soon as they appeared, Lily was nearly blinded. Instinctively, she covered her eyes and blinks furiously as James put his arm around her waist and attempted to steer them through the crowd.

_Damn reporters, _James thought.

The gathered reporters started yelling questions as the couple tried to leave. "Lily, James! Where is Harry!"

"How did Harry survive!"

"Did your son _kill _You-Know-Who!"

They ignored them as they nearly fought there way through. Finally, they saw their car. James opened the door as Lily slid in. She immediately saw Remus holding Harry.

"Mummy!" he called as Remus passed Harry to his mother. Soon, James nearly dove into the car and slammed the door shut.

"They are bloody vicious," he said as the driver pulled away.

"How did they know I was being released today?"

"It was in the _Prophet _a few days ago," said Sirius.

The rest of the ride went by easily, and even though James and Lily's home was no where near London, it took very little time to get there. Before they knew it, the Ministry car was pulling into the familiar country road to the Potter Manor. The driver pulled up to the house as they all clamored out. Even though Lily at always felt welcome when this house had belonged to James's parents, she felt slightly intimidated as she walked through the front door.

Once they were all inside, James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, and Remus all headed into the living room. James lit a fire in the enormous grate as Remus conjured butterbeer – for the adults, anyway. They spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about the war that was finally over, and thankful for a future that they now had.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I wasn't sure if anyone would actually read this, but I'm glad you like it. Oh, yeah, and please review if you've got time.


	4. Not Forgotten

Not Forgotten

_July 31, 1991_

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" James and Lily said as their eleven year old son entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," he smiled as he sat down at the table for breakfast. Lily loaded all of their plates with eggs, bacon, and toast as Harry looked hopefully at his parents.

Lily immediately understood. "So, do you want to go to Diagon Alley to get your things for Hogwarts?"

"Yeah! I'll go and get ready!" he grabbed a piece of toast before he ran upstairs.

"You think he's a little excited?" James asked sarcastically.

"Only just a little," Lily grinned.

In a few minutes, James, Lily, and Harry were all in their red convertible, driving to London. Lily was driving because, while James knew how to drive, Lily knew that James would get impatient and want to charm the car to fly or something ridiculous like that – just like _he_ was the one to charm Sirius's motorcycle to fly. And even though Sirius had had that motorcycle since before Harry was born, Lily still refused to get on it.

As they had never moved from James's parents house, it took just over an hour to get to London. And just as Lily had expected, as soon as they had entered the Leaky Cauldron, every head turned to stare at Harry. Many of the wizards and witches in the pub came forward to shake Harry's hand.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, I can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So, proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted shake you hand – I'm all of a flutter."

Somehow, they managed to push there way through the crowd of admirers. But when they were nearly to the back of the pub, they hear someone calling them.

"Hey! Lily! James!"

They immediately turned around to see an extremely large man with a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard and glinting black eyes.

"Hagrid! It's great to see you again!" said James as he shook hand with his old friend.

"Yeh too," Hagrid replied as he shook Lily's hand as well.

"Harry, this a friend of ours – Rubeus Hagrid," introduced James. "He works as Hogwarts,"

"Oh, its nice to meet you, Mr. Hagrid," Harry replied as he too shook Hagrid's hand.

"Call me Hagrid, everyone does. So, yeh here to get yeh things fer Hogwarts, eh, Harry?"

"Yeah,"

"So what brings you here, Hagrid?" Lily asked.

"Oh, Dumbledore sent me here himself. Hogwarts business, yeh know." Harry looked from Hagrid to his parents confused, but he could have sworn he saw a flicker of understanding pass between the three adults.

Hagrid smiled as he looked around the pub. "Oh, Professor Quirrell, didn't see you come in,"

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"H-H-Harry P-Potter," he stammered as he took Harry's hand into his own, shaking one, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you. And y-you must b-be L-Lily and J-James,"

"And what subject do you teach, Professor?" Lily asked, even though she already had a good idea.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," muttered Professor Quirrell, sounding slightly afraid. "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

"Well, we need to get going...Nice to meet you, Professor." said James as he began to leave.

"I'll go ahead an' follow eh to Diagon Alley," said Hagrid as he followed the Potters out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"So what's Quirrell so nervous about?" James asked Hagrid as they exited the pub.

"He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience...They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag – never been the same since. But you an' Lily should know its diff'rent than what those books say."

Lily and James couldn't help but laugh as they approached the brick wall; Hagrid was right, they knew the difference between an idea of fighting and actually fighting better than most. Lily tapped the right bricks and the seemingly normal wall transformed into the gate way to Diagon Alley. It was so crowded that hardly anyone notice The Boy Who Lived as he got his Hogwarts supplies. And for that, Lily was grateful. It seemed impossible to believe everything that her family had gone through to even be alive today. All that Lily wanted was to move on, but most of the wizarding world could not forget quite so easily. After a full day of shopping, James, Lily and Harry headed home, their car's trunk full of spell books, potions ingredients and, sitting next to Harry, a beautiful snowy owl.

When they got home, Sirius and Remus were sitting in the living room, like it was there own – not that it was a big surprise. But they had decorated for Harry's birthday. They spent the rest of the day eating cake and watching Harry open his presents. Once the sun had set, they all headed out to the backyard and set off a box of Filibuster's fireworks, which had been part of his gift from Sirius.

000

_September 1, 1991_

"Ready, Harry?"

"Yeah, Dad," he replied nervously as he started running at the barrier between Platforms nine and ten at King's Cross, followed closely by his parents.

Lily couldn't help but smile as she saw the gleaming scarlet steam engine as the whistle blew. James went onto the train to help Harry with his trunk. Once they had found a compartment, they meet Lily on platform. She hugged her son and said, "Have a good time, sweetie. And behave,"

"We'll see you at Christmas," said James as he, too, hugged Harry.

Once Harry was back in his compartment, he, like the hundreds of other students, hung his head out of the window to wave goodbye as the train pulled out of the station.

"Don't forget to write!" Lily called. Tears welled in her brilliant green eyes as she and James waved back at their son until they could no longer see him.

"Are you alright?" James asked as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah," she said as she wiped her eyes as they began to move towards the barrier with the numerous other family members. "I just can't believe that he's eleven already. I mean – it seems like just yesterday that _we _were on that very same –"

But what she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were walking across Platform 9 3/4, with an air that they were better than anyone else there. But the very sight of them made Lily breathless. She knew that she shouldn't be afraid of them – but the last time she and James had met the Malfoy's, they had been under Death Eater masks, and she and James barely survived. Luckily, Lucius and Narcissa didn't see her or James before they Dissapparated.

James bent his head and whispered, "Don't worry about them Lil," he said gently and gave her arm a squeeze.

"I guess I'd just forgotten they had a boy that's Harry's age...Draco, right?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Well, if it isn't James and Lily Potter!"

They turned to see who was talking to them to see Augusta Longbottom. She was just the way that Lily remembered her – she was wearing a lime green dress, a hat complete with a stuffed vulture and carried a bright red hand bag.

"Hello, Augusta," Lily said. "How have you been?"

"Oh, just fine, just fine. I had almost forgotten that Harry was the same age as Neville."

"Well, Neville is only a day older than Harry," James said.

"Of course, of course,"

"So how is Neville?" Lily asked.

"Just fine, hasn't got quiet the talent that his father had – we had almost thought that he wouldn't be accepted to Hogwarts, but here we are,"

With an angry jolt in her stomach, Lily noticed that Augusta had not commented on Neville's mother's powers, but only his father's.

As they bid Mrs. Longbottom farewell, Lily could not forget just how well Alice Longbottom and her mother-in-law got along.

_It was early May and the Order of Phoenix's meeting had just ended. Everyone was still lingering around, catching up with their fellow members. Lily and Alice had always been friendly at school, but once they both joined the Order, they had become very close because the Potters and the Longbottoms were the only married couples in the Order. And to give them something else to relate to, both Lily and Alice were just over seven months pregnant. They had just sat down at one the tables that were scattered around Headquarters. _

"_So is it just me or are you about sick of being pregnant, too?" Lily asked her fellow expecting mother. _

"_Oh, don't worry, I feel the same way...Oh, I never told you, did I? Frank and I found out that we're having a boy," _

"_That's fantastic, Alice. But I thought you two wanted it to be a surprise."_

"_We did, but we had our appointment last week, and when the Healer asked if we still wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, I caved,"_

"_So have you started narrowing down names yet?" _

_Alice narrowed her eyes. "Well, if by 'we' you mean me and Frank, then, no. But if by 'we' you mean everyone else but me and Frank, then, yes,"_

"_Let me guess...Augusta has already said what names she likes."_

"_Exactly. I don't know if you know this, but Frank's full name is Franklin Michael Longbottom Jr., and Augusta thinks that our baby should be named Franklin Michael Longbottom III."_

"_Now, I'm just guessing, but I take it that you _don't _want to name your son that,"_

"_Yes,"_

"_I told James right up front that if we have a boy, we are not naming him James Jr. And to be perfectly honest, I don't think I could handle two James's running around,"_

_Alice giggled. "Lily, I don't think the world is ready for another James Potter...or another Frank Longbottom while were at it,"_

A/N: Okay, so I'm not sure if I like how I ended this chapter, but I honestly can't think of another way. Anywho, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Your comments really do make me write faster! (Hint: keep reviewing!)


	5. Letters

Letters

Dear Mum and Dad,

Sorry I haven't had time to write before now – the first week has been really busy. You probably already now, but I made it into Gryffindor! You guys thought Neville Longbottom would be in Gryffindor, too – and he is. He spent most of the time on the train looking for his toad, Trevor. I had a compartment to myself for a while, but then Ron Weasley came in. He's in Gryffindor, too.

The opening feast was great, but something weird happened. When we finished eating, I was looking up at the staff table, trying to figure out some of the teachers that you had talked about. I locked eyes with the Potion's teacher, Professor Snape, and my scar felt like it was on fire. But the pain left as fast as it came.

And speaking of Snape – I really don't think he likes me. When he was taking role, he called me "our new celebrity," and that was before I even said one word! One on Ron's older brother's said that Snape really favors his own house – Slytherin – but I think he really hates me.

I'd better go, Ron and I are going down to Hagrid's for tea.

– Harry

P.S. Mum, how was your first day back at St. Mungo's?

000

Dear Harry,

I'm really glad to hear that your first week went well. And about Professor Snape...I'm not surprised that he would do that to you, of all Gryffindors. Me, your Dad, Sirius and Remus were all in Gryffindor, while Severus Snape was in Slytherin. And to be perfectly frank, they never got along. I think your Dad told me that it all started in there first year – they got into an argument or something, and their anger escalated into a feud that is still waging to this very day. As a matter of fact, most of my life as a perfect was spent making sure that James, Sirius, and Severus never killed each other. The only reason why Severus may not like you is because he doesn't like your father. Just try not to give him any reason to punish you – and stand clear when possible.

Anyway, everything had been going pretty smooth at St. Mungo's. It took a few days to get readjusted to everything again, but I haven't been a practicing Healer for over eleven years.

Dad and I miss you very much and hope your having a good time. Oh, and Sirius says 'Hello' too.

Love,

Mum

000

Dad,

I need to ask you and Mum a big, big favor. But first, you are never going to believe what just happened. We had our first flying lessons today, and this kid from Slytherin – Draco Malfoy – stole Neville's Remembrall after he broke his wrist from falling off his broom. Malfoy said he was going throw it up a tree and flew off on his broom. I went after him and he threw the Remembrall in the air. So I went into a dive and actually caught it! But McGonagall saw me and took me inside – I thought I was going to be expelled. But then we when to Flitwick's room and she pulled out Oliver Wood, Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and said that I should be the Seeker! She talked to Dumbledore and said that they would bend the whole first-years-aren't-aloud-a-broom rule so I could be on the team.

So, here's what I need to ask you...Could you and Mum get me a broom stick so I can play Quidditch? I'd be the youngest Seeker in over a century! Please, I don't care what kind of broom and you don't even have to get me anything for Christmas.

Thanks,

– Harry

000

Harry,

Did you honestly think we wouldn't get you a broom. And not only did we get you a broom – we got you the best. That's right, it's a Nimbus Two Thousand, only don't open it in the Great Hall – let them be surprised.

And congratulation's for making the House team!

– Dad

000

Dear James and Lily,

It has been quite a while since our last correspondence, but there is something that I believe you should know. Last night, on Halloween, Harry and Ron Weasley, for lack of a better word, rescued Hermione Granger, a fellow Gryffindor, from a troll that was brought into the castle by persons unknown. We are still unsure exactly who brought the troll into the castle, however, I do have my suspicions.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

000

It was nearly the end of June, and that meant one thing – Harry was nearly finished with his first year at Hogwarts. She still couldn't believe that her son's first year had gone by so fast. So why were she and James headed up to Hogwarts instead of King's Cross.

Because Albus Dumbledore had sent Lily and James an owl early this morning saying that Harry was in the hospital wing and that he would like to speak with them as soon as possible. They had left within the next five minutes.

They knocked on the door of Dumbledore's office and a familiar voice answered, "Enter," They were inside barely after their former Headmaster and finished speaking.

"Ahh," he said serenely as he stood to greet them. "It has been far too long, I must say. Please, sit down,"

They did.

"Now, we must get down to business," he continued. "I'm sure you are rather impatient to know just how Harry has ended up in the hospital wing. But first, rest assured, he is perfectly fine. He just awoke this morning as a matter of fact."

"But what happened?" asked James impatiently.

"I suppose we must start at the beginning. You both know that I have been keeping the Sorcerer's Stone here, at Hogwarts, for safe keeping. The staff and myself had put a number of various spells and enchantments to protect it. However, a few nights ago, someone did try to steal it – Professor Quirrell."

Lily gasped. "But isn't he the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"He was," said Dumbledore, "But, just after Quirrell had set off to get the Stone, young Harry, along with Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger, also tried to attain the Stone – but to protect it, not to keep it. From everything that Harry has told me, I believe that he and his friends were under the impression that it was Professor Snape, not Professor Quirrell, who was trying to steal the Stone."

At the last comment, Lily noticed that James tensed. _Old wounds never die, _she thought as she was strongly tempted to roll her eyes.

"But there is more to this story. While Harry was confronting Quirrell, he also confronted someone else...Lord Voldemort."

Lily's jaw nearly hit the floor and James's eyes grew to the size of Galleons. "_What!_" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yes. Lord Voldemort, who has somehow been living without a body since his last encounter with Harry, was living out of the back of Quirrell's since at least the beginning of the school term. From what I understand, Voldemort gave Quirrell orders to kill Harry...however, Quirrell could not touch him."

"But why?" Lily asked.

"Because of you, Lily," Dumbledore responded. "The spell you cast just before you lost consciousness on that Halloween night those years ago, must have invoked an ancient magic that gave Harry a protection that still lingers to this day. However, had I not arrived when I did, I believe that Harry would have died. When I arrived, Quirrell was nearly dead himself, and once Voldemort fled, Quirrell did, in fact, die."

Both Lily and James sat speechless.

"But I think that one thing is perfectly clear..." he continued. "We are clearly dealing with an extraordinary young man,"

A/N: I hope that this chapter wasn't too confusing...I'm not totally sure how I'm going to go on from here...I may just skip to Harry's third year or something...anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and don't for get to review!


	6. The Prisoner of Azkaban

The Prisoner of Azkaban

There was no such thing as a normal year at Hogwarts.

Lily had known this since she had first arrived atthe castleherself. First of all, it's a school that teaches magic – not exactly your typical boarding school. Second, you have hundreds of underage, hormonal teenagers that are practically locked up for nearly ten months out of the year...Things were just bound to be interesting.

It was true when she and James attended, so why did it surprise her that her son's life at Hogwarts was extraordinary? Because Harry was nearly killed twice in his first two years at the magical school alone.

His latest adventure had involved a diary that wrote back, the Chamber of Secrets, a basilisk, and the true identity of the Heir of Slytherin. Even the idea of it made her head spin and her heart ache. And it wasn't like Harry went looking for trouble – trouble had a nasty habit of finding him.

In about a month, Harry would be returning for his third year at Hogwarts, which could only mean that more mayhem would ensue – Lily just didn't realize how soon.

She must have laid in bed for half and hour, trying to get just that last bit of sleep in before she had to face the day. She took a hot shower and had made a pot of coffee before either James or Harry even rolled out of bed.

Lily was mixing her cream and sugar into herdaily cup of coffee when an owl flew in through the open kitchen window and dropped a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ on the counter. She picked up the paper as she raised the cup to her lips, but it never made it. What she saw on the front page made her drop her mug on the floor; the sound of the breaking ceramic echoed through the house.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he entered the kitchen.

She couldn't talk, hell – she could barely breathe. All she could do was stare, white faced, at the heading of the wizarding newspaper. A picture of Peter Pettigrew was in the middle of the front page. But this was not the Peter that Lily had known. The Peter Pettigrew she remembered was a plump, shy boy. But the Peter that was looking up at her from the _Prophet _was a thin, gaunt, shell of a man with sunken eyes.

_**Escape from Azkaban**_

_Early this morning, the Ministry has reported that mass murderer Peter Pettigrew has escaped from Azkaban fortress. _

"_We are doing all we can to recapture Pettigrew," said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, this morning, "and we beg the magical community to remain calm."_

_Fudge has been criticized by some members of the International Federation fo Warlocks for informing the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis._

"_Well really, I had to, don't you know," said an irritable Fudge. "Pettigrew is mad. He's a danger to anyone who crosses him, magic or Muggle. I have the Prime Minister's assurance that the will not breathe a word of Pettigrew's true identity to anyone. And let's face it – who'd believe him if he did?"_

_While Muggles will be told that Pettigrew is carrying a gun ( a kind of metal wand that Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community lives in fear of a massacre like that of twelve years ago, when Pettigrew murdered twelve people with a single curse when Auror Sirius Black attempted to take him into custody. _

"Bull shit Sirius tried to arrest him," mumbled James as he read the article over Lily's shoulder, "He wanted to kill him."

Lily finally looked at James, but before she could even speak, their doorbell rang.

James made to go answer it, but Lily pulled him back.

"It's okay," he said, "He's not going to just show up and ring our doorbell." Lily nodded and followed him.

Harry came down the stairs just as his parents were about to answer the door. "Who's here?" he asked.

James looked through the peep hole. "It's Fudge," he said in surprise.

"Hello, James, Lily. I suppose you both saw the paper this morning," said Fudge after James opened the door. "Ah, Harry," he said as he shook Harry's hand. "Fudge's eyes lingered momentarily on Harry's scar before he turned back to James and Lily.

"I have just spoken to Dumbledore about the necessary precautions that must be taken." Again, Fudge glanced at Harry, which really irritated Lily. "We've decided to place dementors at all of the entrances to the grounds of Hogwarts."

James either wanted to hit him or laugh...He knew better than anyone that their were tons of secret passages in and out of the castle, and that Peter knew all of them.

"But I don't understand why you're here, Minister," said Lily, trying, but failing, not to sound rude.

"Ah, well, you see...given the fact that your were friends with him before the, er, incident, I wanted ask if there was any possible way you two had any idea of how he could have escaped.

Lily knew exactly how Pettigrew had escaped, but as James had said many years ago, it was not her secret to tell. She looked at James, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"No idea," James replied.

"And another thing," Fudge said. "If you fell it's necessary, the Ministry can put an Auror on guard here–"

"That won't be needed," James said sternly.

"Alright, I'll be in contact," said Fudge before he left.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

Lily and James exchanged looks before he said, "Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban,"

Harry simply stared at his parents before he said, "Is that even possible?"

"For him it is," his father replied darkly.

"He transformed," Harry said quietly. He had grown up knowing what James, Sirius, and Peter had done to help their werewolf friend.

Suddenly, two loud cracks filled the air. Lily nearly jumped ten feet.

"Jeez!" she screamed at Sirius and Remus. "You two nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, Lils," Sirius said. "Remus here woke me up, and forced me to read the what was on the front page, we thought we should talk to you guys,"

James nodded. "Come on," he said as he led his friends into the kitchen.

Harry made to follow but Lily held him back. "I think it would be best if you didn't hear this, Harry," she said gently.

"Ah come on Mum!" he protested. "I already know that their Animagi–"

"I don't care," she interrupted. "Go up stairs,"

Harry glared at his mother before he moodilytrudged up the stairs.

"So what are we go to do?" Sirius asked no one in particular as Lily came in.

"We need to keep our eyes open," said Remus sensibly.

"For what – every garden rat in England?" asked Sirius.

"Well, you guys knew him the best," Lily said, "Does he have any distinguishing marks?"

"No," the three men replied.

"What about the Ministry?" Remus asked, almost regrettably. "Are we going to tell them that he's an Animagus?"

James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other before they all looked at Lily.

"Oh, no," she said as she raised her hands and shook her head, "This is your three's decision, not mine,"

They fell silent. Finally Sirius said, "If we tell the Ministry that Pettigrew is an Animagus, they're going to want to know how we know, and that will lead to questions about us," he looked and James, "and not to mention you, too," he looked at Remus, "If they know that you're a werewolf, they might do all they can to keep you from teaching this coming term. Dumbledore may not care about your -condition - but you can bet your assthat the morons at the Ministry will."

Remus stayed silently thoughtful, but Lily noticed that his face had paled.

"So we're not going to say anything?" asked James.

"Not yet," said Remus, "If something changes, like if there are any sightings of him near Hogwarts, or even here, then we should tell Dumbledore first,"

"He is likely to understand a lot more than the Ministry," Lily said, "You don't have to tell him now, but I would tell him before the Ministry,"

"Okay," said James. "We tell no one, but we will tell Dumbledore later if we must. Agreed?"

"Agreed," the rest replied.


	7. More Letters

More Letters

_James,_

_I know that it is only the start of term, and I'm not sure if Harry has told you this – or even if he will – but something happened on the train last night. It stopped not to far a way from the castle – to allow a dementor on board. When I boarded the train, my compartment was empty and I fell asleep, but when I awoke from the cold from the dementor, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there with me. Because of the dementor, Harry passed out. When he awoke, he said that he heard screaming...a woman screaming. And because dementors force us to relive our worst experiences, I think he heard Lily the night you three were attacked by Voldemort. I gave Harry some chocolate, and he seemed to do better. I sent an owl ahead to the school and McGonagall had Madam Pomfrey check him over, so he's fine. I thought you and Lily would want to know, but tell Lily not to worry...I don't think Harry will need to encounter the dementors further. _

– _Remus _

000

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Last Saturday was our first Quidditch match against Slytherin, only they chickened out because Malfoy, their seeker, was attacked by Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak. But everyone knows that they didn't play because there was a huge storm on the day of the match. So we ended up playing Hufflepuff instead. The storm was so bad, I could barely see the end of my broom, let alone the snitch. But something happened during the game...the dementors came out to the pitch. Before, when there was a dementor on the train, I heard a woman screaming...Remus thought I heard Mum the night that we were attacked. This time, I could actually hear Mum and Voldemort talking. Well, they weren't exactly talking – arguing more like. I passed out and fell off my broom. Fred Weasley thinks I must have fallen fifty feet. But here's the worst part – after I fell, the wind from the storm blew my broomstick into the Whomping Willow and all that's left is a pile of twigs...So, if I could get a new broom, that would be great – even if that's all I get for Christmas. Thanks a lot._

– _Harry_

_P.S. I know Remus is "ill" quite a bit, but I think I'm going to ask him if he could help me fight off the dementors. After all, he did make the one on the train leave. _

000

_Dear Harry, _

_You're probably wondering why we're sending the broom at night instead of with the regular post...I thought your broom could be a surprise for the next match, which, I believe, is against Ravenclaw. This broom will leave all of theirs in the dust! _

_It's a Firebolt...no, I'm not kidding, it's an actual Firebolt. _

_Your Mum wasn't too please when I suggested it, but she just doesn't understand Quidditch like we do. Sirius and I had to work on her for a few days, but she finally broke down._

_So get outside and try it out!_

– _Dad_

000

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the Firebolt. I thought Wood was going to pass out when I showed him! All he could say was, "A Firebolt...a real Firebolt on our team..."_

– _Harry_

000

_Prongs,_

_If you want to sleep in your own bed tonight, do not – I repeat DO NOT – let Lily read this. In fact, burn it after you – and probably Padfoot – finish reading it. Yesterday was a Hogsmeade day, so I stayed in the castle while most of the students went down to the village. I was grading some essays when Snape called me to his office. When I got there, Snape was saying that he had confiscated an old piece of parchment from Harry, who was sitting in his office. I recognized it immediately – it was our map! It looked as though Snape was trying to get information out of it, and I'm sure you can only imagine what it did. The Marauders had left these messages:_

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."_

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."_

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."_

"_Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."_

_I made up that Harry probably bought it from Zonko's, and he played along. I took the Map from Snape, and told Harry that I needed to talk to him about an essay I had assigned and we left. Once we were back upstairs, I asked Harry where he had gotten it because Filch took it from us in our seventh year. He said that Fred and George Weasley had given it to him, but he had no idea how they got it. I told him that I obviously could not give it back to him – but if he just happened to come by my office when I wasn't there and the Map just happened to be lying on my desk, and when I came back it was no longer there...well, there's nothing I can do about a missing piece of old parchment._

– _Moony_

000

_The Daily Prophet – June 4, 1994_

_There has been a recent sighting of Azkaban escapee Peter Pettigrew, writes Rita Skeeter. But, fortunately, it was not in the United Kingdom. This sighting – the only one that has occurred since his escape last summer – was in northern Albania. While this is good news for witches and wizards across the country, I cannot help but wonder something. Wasn't Albania where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was last rumored to be hiding? _

_While the majority of the wizarding community believe You-Know-Who to have been destroyed nearly thirteen years ago by Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, there are few who still think that He is merely in hiding. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is prominent among them. Speaking of which, Dumbledore has asked the Ministry to remove the dementors from there posts at the entrances of Hogwarts. The dementors were placed there last September to protect the student from Pettigrew, should he decide to attack the school. _

James didn't even bother finishing the article. He handed it to Lily, which she accepted and read.

"Well, at least he's not in England anymore," she said, trying to sound positive.

"But what if Skeeter's right – he could get in touch with Voldemort. I mean, it's not like he has anywhere else to go," said James.

A shiver went down Lily's spine. Voldemort alone and friendless was one thing, but Voldemort having supporters, even one – even Pettigrew – was an entirely different matter. "But what can we do about it?"

"Sirius and I can tell Dumbledore everything," James replied.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

James nodded. "I'm going to write to Sirius and Remus, but I'm sure they'll agree with me,"

000

That night, James and Sirius met Remus at Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore that Pettigrew was an Animagus and that James and Sirius were as well. Lily was pacing the floor all night. _What would Dumbledore say? Surely he wouldn't turn them into the Ministry...or would he? _What seemed like hours later, James and Sirius finally came back. They were barely out of the fireplace when she asked, "How'd it go?"

They looked at each other before James smiled slightly and replied, "Everything's okay,"

Lily's mouth fell open slightly and said, "How in the hell did you manage to get out of that?"

"He seemed more impressed than anything," Sirius replied.

"So what did you tell him?"

"Everything," said James, "How we figured out the Remus was a werewolf when we were in our second year, how Sirius had jokingly said that he wished we could turn into animals – that way we could still be with Remus and not get torn to pieces, and how I didn't take it as a joke. We told him how it took us three years, but we finally did it. We told him that I could transform into a stag, Sirius could transform into a black dog, and Peter could transform into a rat,"

"And how did he take it?" Lily asked.

"I think he was more shocked than anything," said Sirius, "he even seemed a little proud."

"I mean, what did he say about Peter being an Animagus?" Lily said impatiently.

"He took it in stride," James said, "He said that what would happen, would happen, and for now there's nothing we can do but let events unfold,"

"So he was talking about Rita's article in the paper?" asked Lily.

"I think so," replied James.

Lily took a deep breath before saying, "So Peter's gone to Albania to find Voldemort." It was not a question.

All that James and Sirius could do was nod.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I have most of the next one done, so it'll be up in a few days.


	8. The Quidditch World Cup

A/N: Alright, here's chapter eight! I may not update for a bit because I really need to finish chapter thirty of my other story, Come What May. (Sorry about the shameless plug, I couldn't pass it up.) And I've actually started writing another fic, but it won't be posted for quite a while. Okay, I'm done now...on with the show!

The Quidditch World Cup

The alarm was buzzing. She pulled the covers over her head, but that didn't stop that horrid noise. She flung her arm out to try and turn it off. Finally, she found the alarm, but it wouldn't turn off! Her hand picked up the alarm and threw it to the ground. Finally, it was silenced.

She then felt a strong arm wrap around her waist. She smiled into her pillow.

"Good morning, Lil," James breathed into her ear. He started kissing down her jaw line – he knew it drove her crazy.

"You know, we really need to get going," she said, trying to convince herself as much as James.

"Are you sure?" he asked mischievously, though he didn't stop.

Then, they heard someone call from downstairs, "Hey, Potters! Get your asses up! We've got to get to the World Cup!"

Lily groaned. "How in the hell is it that Sirius – of all people – can get up at four o'clock in the morning? I've known him for who knows how many years and I've never seen him up this early before," she grumbled as she dragged herself out of bed.

Ten minutes later, Lily and James were downstairs having a cup of coffee with Sirius when Harry finally came down too. After a quick breakfast, they Flooed to the Weasley's to pick up Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny. Bill, Charlie, and Percy, the only three fully qualified wizards of the Weasley children, would meet them at the camp site in a few hours.

From the Weasley's home, all nine of them began their hike to the spot where they were suppose to find the portkey.

"Alright, everyone, spread out and start looking," said Lily as everyone began to look for the portkey, all looking as though they would fall over in a dead sleep at any moment.

"Over here Cedric, I've found it!" called a voice from the other side of a hill. They all turned to see Amos Diggory, who Lily knew worked at the Ministry, holding a moldy old boot, followed by a handsome boy of about seventeen.

"Hi, Amos," said James as he shook his hand. "Everyone, this is Amos Diggory, and his son, Cedric, who you know."

They all said hello, and while Amos did not dare comment in front of Lily and James, she noticed that Amos's eyes kept lingering on Harry's scar.

Sirius glanced at his watch and said, "Hey, it's nearly time, we'd better grab on." With a bit of difficulty because of the bulking backpacks, they all managed to touch part of the portkey just as it was activated. With a sudden jerk from behind her navel, Lily was pulled forward through swirling colors and howling wind. Soon enough, her feet slammed on the ground. Once she gained her balance, she helped Harry and Ron off of the ground before they all headed toward the campsite. Lily helped Amos with the Muggle money before they set off to their respective campsites.

They spent a good hour trying to set up the tent, mostly because James and Sirius were more of a bother than a help. But by the time Bill, Charlie, and Percy showed up, the tent was ready. While it may have looked like nothing miraculous, the inside was like a large apartment, with plenty of room for all of them.

But the rest of the day was rather boring. They spent the remainder of a perfectly great summer's day talking to various members of the Ministry that came by. Once the kids, and James and Sirius, had bought their various souvenirs it was time to start heading towards there seats.

_Of course, we just had to be at the very top, _Lily thought bitterly as she climbed what felt like the millionth stair. Finally, they were there – the Top Box. Lily thankfully sat down in her chair as she looked around the brilliant gold stadium. It was slowly filling with thousands of people, sporting either green for Ireland or maroon for Bulgaria.

Then Lily realized who had come into the box. It was Cornelius Fudge, along with who appeared to be the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Fudge seemed flustered because he was trying to tell the other Minister something, but he didn't seem to understand a word of English. However, it wasn't long before Fudge spotted them.

"Ah, James," Fudge said in his usual pompous manner as he shook James's hand, "glad to see all of you here," he continued as he looked down the row at her, Sirius, the Weasley's and Hermione before his eye's rested on Harry. "Brilliant day for a Quidditch match, wouldn't you agree?...I see Barty's elf is saving him a spot. Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Lily, along with James, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione, quickly turned to see Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy come into the Top Box. Even though Lily was sitting on the right of James, she could sense that Sirius, who was sitting on the other side of James, was tensing up. This was probably the first time that he had seen his cousin – Narcissa – since he was sixteen.

"Ah, Fudge," said Lucius, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Narcissa. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr. – well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else – you know James Potter, I daresay?"

The atmosphere with filled with so much tension it could have been cut with a knife. Lily could clearly remember the last time come face to face with the Malfoys – they had been under Death Eaters masks and she and James had barely escaped Voldemort for the third time.

James and Sirius looked like they wanted nothing more than to punch Lucius – and Lily was ready to restrain them, if needed.

"Well, well," Lucius said quietly, "We must always be in the thick of things, mustn't we, Potter?"

James looked like he was about to strike when Fudge, who hadn't listening, said, "Lucius had just given a _very _generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, James. He's here as my guest."

"How – how nice," said James with a very strained smile.

Lucius's eyes fell on Lily as his eyes narrowed slightly, but Lily glared right back. She knew very well what he was thinking – years ago, he had no restrain in calling her a Mudblood, but with the Minister of Magic present, he dare not say anything. He nodded sneeringly to James, Lily, and Sirius before they all moved down the line of seats.

Lily heard Ron mutter, "slimy gits," and she couldn't help but smile. Then Ludo Bagman came into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming with excitement. "Minister – ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo,"

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and said "_Sonorus!_" before he turned to the rest of the packed stadium and said, "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

000

Hours later, they were all back in the tent, celebrating Ireland's win over Bulgaria.

"I still can't believe that Krum caught the Snitch!" said Charlie.

"I know," said James and Harry.

"He just wanted to end it on his own terms." said Sirius.

Suddenly, their was a loud noise for outside the tent. James and Sirius exchanged looks, grabbed their wands, and went outside.

"What's going on?" asked Harry. He started to make his way toward the door, but Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," she said softly. "Something isn't right." Lily could faintly hear people screaming.

James and Sirius hurried back inside, both had pale faces. "There are a pack of Death Eaters holding four Muggles in the air. You guys – " James said, pointing at the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione. "Stay together and go into the woods. We'll find you when it's all over,"

"Like hell," said Bill rising from his chair. "Me and Charlie and Percy are all of age, and we're going to help," Charlie and Percy also stood.

James looked like he was about to argue, when Lily said, "Okay, but Fred, George – you take Ginny. Harry, Ron, Hermione – go with them. And stick together. Come on!"

They all rushed outside, the youngest of the group heading towards the woods. Once they were out of sight, James, Lily, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and Percy made their way toward the screams. They turned the corner and a wave of fear swept over Lily that she had not felt in thirteen years. Their was no mistaking those masks – they were definitely Death Eaters. And they were suspending four Muggles – what looked like a family – in mid-air, and spinning them through the air.

000

What seemed like hours later, they were still dealing the Death Eaters. As much as they flat out wanted to curse the hooded figures, they were afraid that they would hurt the Muggles. But the Death Eaters suddenly stopped laughing and were pointed up at the sky. Lily, James, Sirius, and the rest of the Ministry officials turned to see the Dark Mark hanging over the woods. Lily's mind was numb. Only one thing entered her mind – Harry was somewhere under the Dark Mark.

The Death Eaters Disapparated as members of the Ministry magically caught the Muggles before they crashed to the ground. Before Lily could register what was happening, many of the Ministry workers had Disapparated. Lily and James exchanged one look before they too Disapparated.

They appeared under the Dark Mark. The Ministry people all had their wands out and were firing Stunning Spells at three figures lying on the ground.

"Stop! Stop!" James yelled. "That's my son! Stop!"

They stopped immediately and the frightened faces of Harry, Ron, and Hermione peered up at them. Lily rushed forward and pulled them into a tight hug. When she finally let go, she said, in a shaky voice, "Are you all right?"

But before they could reply, the cold, curt voice of Barty Crouch said, "Out of the way, Lily." Crouch pushed past her and headed towards the three teenagers, his wand drawn. "Which of you did it? Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, pointing up at the green figure in the sky.

"Do not lie!" shouted Crouch, who looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Now see here, Crouch," said James, moving directly between his son and Crouch. "Where do you get off accusing three teenagers of conjuring the Dark Mark?"

"James is right, Barty," said a witch in a woolen dressing gown. "They are just kids,"

"Where did the Mark come from?" Lily asked.

"Over there." said Hermione, pointing to her left. All of the wizards and witches, except Crouch, pointed to the area Hermione directed. Amos Diggory even went there.

A few seconds later, they heard Amos say, "Yes! We got them! Unconscious! It's – but – blimey..."

Amos came back to the group carrying Crouch's elf and a wand.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

Crouch did a spell that would show the last spell the wand performed. Just as Lily feared, the smaller, smokey version of the Dark Mark appeared.

"You dropped it?" repeated Crouch in disbelief. "Is that a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Oh, honestly, Crouch," Lily said, throwing her hands in the air. "Do you honestly think that _my son_, of all people would sent the Dark Mark into the sky?" She hated to play the "Boy Who Lived" card, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "It's like accusing you of doing it."

Crouch mumbled an apology to Lily and he headed to the place where Amos had found his house-elf, but did not come back with anything. Amos, who was a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, woke the elf from one of the Stunning Spell that had missed Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and questioned her.

Winky, her name was, cried that she had only found the wand and that she didn't conjure the Dark Mark. Everyone believed her. But Crouch, who had a history of wanting to put as much space between himself and the Dark Arts as possible, threatened to give her clothes. But poor Winky only sobbed harder.

But when Hermione lashed out at Crouch for lashing out at Winky, Lily knew it was time to go. "Well," she said quietly after Hermione and Crouch left a nasty silence, "I think we'll take these three back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Barty, that wand's told us all it can – if Harry could have it back, please –"

Crouch gave Harry his wand back and the five of them left without another word.

000

When they entered their tent – one of the few that wasn't destroyed – they saw Sirius and Bill still awake.

"Where are the others?" James asked.

"They're all asleep," said Bill, "and I'm on my way." He stood from the table, bid them a good night, and went into the room he shared with Charlie and Percy.

Lily turned to her son and his friends. "Alright guys, you all need to get to bed – we are leaving first thing in the morning."

Immediately, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all started to protest, but Lily eventually wore them down. Harry and Ron slept in a room with Fred and George while Hermione went into the room she shared with Ginny.

She sat down at the table her husband and one of her best friend were sitting.

"You're crazy if you think that all three of them aren't listening through their doors." said James.

"I'm past caring right now," Lily yawned.

"Alright, I'm done being patient," Sirius said. "What the hell happened?"

James and Lily explained everything from that had happened under the Dark Mark. Sirius let out a low whistle. "So you don't think that Crouch's house-elf did it?"

"I don't see how she could have," Lily said, "Even if she did have Harry's wand, I didn't think that house-elves could do that type of magic anyway,"

"Not that Winky of all house-elves know the spell to conjure the Dark Mark," said James, "Hell, Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban because his was accused of being a Death Eater."

They fell silent for a while before Lily said, "This can't be a coincidence."

"What can't?" asked Sirius.

"Harry had a dream earlier this summer," Lily explained. "A dream that Voldemort and Wormtail had killed someone, and were planning to kill someone else. Harry didn't say who else, but the way he said it...I think it was him. And Bertha Jorkins went missing while on vacation in Albania shortly after Peter was seen there."

"And does Dumbledore know about this?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," replied James. "We wrote to him after Harry told us. He thinks that Harry's dream was more than just a dream. He said that Harry has some kind of connection with Voldemort, and that's why he had that dream,"

"But Harry will be perfectly safe once he's back at Hogwarts." said Sirius confidently. "That castle is probably the most protected building in the magical world. Not to mention, Mad-Eye is going to be teaching there,"

"That's true," Lily agreed. "I hated to see Remus resign, but if he can't be there, it makes me feel better that Alastor will be there,"

"But even if Voldemort is trying to get to Harry," Sirius said, "he can't possibly get to him anytime soon. Harry is the most protected kid I've ever heard of,"

"But that's just it, Sirius," Lily said sadly. "That's what we though thirteen years ago, too."


	9. The Triwizard Tournament

A/N: I own nothing, and a lot of this was taken from Goblet of Fire. So, that having been said, here's chapter nine!

The Triwizard Tournament

_October 31st, 1994_

It was getting late. James was still up reading the paper while Lily was engrossed in her latest find at a Muggle book store. Even now, she still loved to read Muggle novels. This one was a thriller novel, near the climax of the story – and Lily was on pins and needles, all curled up on the couch. So when a scarlet phoenix appeared from no where, Lily nearly had a heart attack. She gave a frightened scream and nearly flew off the couch while James laughed and took the letter that the beautiful phoenix held. By the time Lily finally registered that it was Fawkes, the magnificent bird had vanished.

James was still chuckling when he began to read Dumbledore's letter. Lily glared at him until she noticed that he had suddenly stopped smiling; his eyes had widened and his mouth hung slightly open.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly. She had come to realize that whenever Dumbledore wrote to them, it usually meant something bad had happened.

James looked up at Lily, shock written on his face. "Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire,"

Lily eyes widened. "That can't be possible. He's only fourteen, and there was an Age Line – Dumbledore drew it himself! And how could they let him compete against two other – "

"It says here," James cut her off, looking back at the letter, "that Harry is the fourth champion. The others were Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour, and Cedric Diggory. Their names came out first, then Harry's. He says that Harry said he didn't put his in the Goblet, and that he believes him. And because 'the Goblet institutes a binding magical contract,' Harry must compete in the tournament."

"No, no," Lily murmured. "Who would put Harry's name in the Goblet?"

"Someone who obviously wants to harm him,"

James and Lily's eyes met and they instantly understood one another.

"It's Voldemort, isn't it?" Lily said, her voice shaking.

"Who else could it be?"

"But who could have done it under Dumbledore's – _and_ Moody's – noses?" James raised his eyebrows. "Oh, no," Lily said in an exasperated tone. "I know exactly who your thinking of, and it couldn't be him.

"How can you be sure?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "James, we've been through this who knows how many times! Snape is not a Death Eater any more! Dumbledore trusts him...it couldn't have been him."

"Then who?"

Lily sighed. "I have no idea.

000

James and Lily arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts at ten o'clock on the morning of November twenty-fourth; the morning of the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Had James's arm not been around her waist, Lily felt like she would have passed out. Dumbledore had invited them to sit in the staff portion of the stadium that had been set up to watch the first task – probably because he knew they would have come anyway. They had made it just in time; the whole school was making their way out of the castle. James and Lily searched through the crowd of students until they spotted an old man with a long, white beard.

"Ah, James, Lily," Dumbledore said as they approached. "How are you?"

"As well as can be expected – all things considered," said Lily.

Dumbledore smiled as they followed him in silence. As they climbed the stairs and nearly reached the section where many of the staff was sitting, Lily noticed that Severus Snape was among them. She felt James's hand tighten on hers; he had noticed as well.

"Behave," she whispered before they took their seats. Lily was nervously twisting her hands, and could feel her face pale when Ludo Bagman announced that the tournament was beginning.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first task of the Triwizard Tournament! Our four champions are now preparing for what lies ahead. Each of the champions will need to rescue a golden egg from a dragon!" Lily's eyes widened as she swayed dangerously in her seat. "Our first champion will be Cedric Diggory form Hogwarts!"

Over the next few hours, Lily and James watched Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor all get pass their dragons. After the took Krum's dragon away – a Chinese Fireball – they brought out the final dragon – a vicious Hungarian Horntail.

"Harry gets that!" Lily exclaimed as she pointed at the dragon.

"And here comes our final champion, Harry Potter!" Bagman announced as their fourteen year old son walked out of a small tent and into the stadium. The crowd erupted into cheers, except the Slytherins, who booed.

Harry stared at the Horntail before he pointed his wand at the castle and said a spell that no one else heard over the roar of the dragon. Lily held her breath to see what her son was planning. Soon, the crowd slowly started to cheer again as they pointed toward the castle.

Then they saw it – Harry had summoned his Firebolt. The crowd went crazy as he mounted his broom and flew into the air.

After numerous dives, and only one shoulder burn, Harry had managed to capture his egg. A huge wave of relief swept over Lily as she and James made their way out of the stadium.

"One down, two to go," James said as they left.

000

_June 24, 1995_

Lily and James were, once again, on the grounds of Hogwarts to watch their son compete in a dangerous task of the Triwizard Tournament. But from what Harry had said in his letter, there wasn't going to be much watching this time. Harry had said that a giant maze was being built on the Quidditch pitch, so the crowd wouldn't be able to see much.

But in Lily's opinion, this was going to be worse than watching Harry fight a dragon.

James and Lily had spent the day with Harry walking around the grounds. It was a rather relaxing day – until the tournament was about to begin.

While Lily tried to stay positive, thinking that after tonight, the tournament would be over and she could sleep easier, something kept intruding her thoughts. It had been clear from the beginning that whoever put Harry's name in the Goblet meant him harm – or death. And while Harry had done very well in the tasks – he was tied in first place with Cedric – this was the last chance for Harry to get either hurt or kill had simply make it look like an accident. This morbid thought ran through Lily's mind while the audience watched the four champions enter the maze.

As time slowly passed, red sparks were sent into the air. Lily and James tensed, neither speaking their worst fear. Hagrid, who had been patrolling the outside of the maze, came out carrying and unconscious Fleur Delacour out of the maze. Immediately, Fleur's family – who were sitting near James and Lily – ran to her. But by the time they got to her, Madam Pomfrey had revived her. Bagman announced that she was perfectly fine, though she would not receive any points for the third task.

Sometime later, another set of red sparks were fired in the air. This time, it was Viktor Krum. That meant it was down to Cedric and Harry...

000

Lily nerves were racked. She could barely stand the tension...it had been nearly two hours since Krum had been taken out of the maze.

But from the corner of the stadium, people started whispering. James and Lily noticed a group of people huddled together just outside of the maze.

"I think some one's been killed," they heard a student say.

James and Lily took one terrified look at each other before they hurried out of the stands. They had just reached the ground when Dumbledore met them.

"Albus, what's going – " Lily began but he cut her off.

"Cedric is dead. Harry says that Voldemort, who now has a body, killed him."

All they could do was stare. Finally, Lily managed to find her voice. "This c-can't be happening," she stammered out as tears spilled from her eyes.

Then, a man and woman ran pushed past James, Lily, and Dumbledore. It was Cedric's parents. They fell on the ground next to their lifeless son, sobs shaking their bodies.

"Where's Harry?" James asked suddenly.

"He is right – " Dumbledore turned, but stopped when her did not see Harry. "Then that must mean – " he said to himself. He quickly turned back to James and Lily as Professors McGonagall and Snape came up to Dumbledore. "We haven't much time," Dumbledore said, addressing everyone. "We need to get to Moody's office, now."

James and Lily took off running with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape close behind. They rushed to the castle, ran up through the Entrance Hall, up the Marble Staircase, down one corridor and up another flight of stairs until they reached Moody's office.

Without another thought, James shouted "_Stupefy!_" There was a blinding flash of red light as the office door was blasted apart with Moody caught under the remainder of the door. Lily and James rushed to their son as the others surrounded Moody.

"Oh, Harry," Lily said as she pulled her son into a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, Mum,"

"Come on, Harry," James said, his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Let's get you to the hospital wing.."

"No," said Dumbledore sharply.

"Albus," Lily pleaded, "he needs rest – he's been through too much tonight as it – "

"He needs to understand who has done this and why. You know as well as anyone, Lily, that understanding is the first step to recovery."

"But how could Moody – " James said but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"This is not Alastor Moody,"

As if the night had not been traumatic enough, they watched Moody transform into none other than Barty Crouch, Jr. After Snape administered Veritaserum, Crouch confessed to everything; how he had escaped from Azkaban, how he had stolen Harry's wand and cast the Dark Mark at the Quidditch World Cup, how Voldemort and Wormtail had contacted him and set Voldemort's plan into motion, and how he had been taking the Polyjuice Potion all year.

After the confession, Dumbledore unlocked the fake Moody's large trunk, revealing the real, very weakened Alastor Moody. Dumbledore then sent Snape to get Madam Pomfrey to care for the real Moody while McGonagall guarded Crouch.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said gently. "I know that you need to go to the hospital wing, but I must ask for you and your parents to come to my office first."

Harry nodded. He stood up, but nearly fell into James.

"Hold on," Lily said. She lifted Harry's pant leg to reveal a bloody, swollen ankle. Lily murmured a spell that instantly healed Harry's broken ankle.

"Thanks," Harry said.

Lily nodded as she, James, and Harry followed Dumbledore to his office. They all listened as Harry recounted the events of the graveyard; that the Triwizard Cup was a portkey, that he watched Cedric die, how Wormtail had bound him to Voldemort's father's gravestone and forcefully taken his blood, how Voldemort had regained his body and recalled his Death Eaters. He also told them how he and Voldemort dueled, causing a connection between their wands. Apparently, the echo of Cedric had asked him to bring his body back to his parents.

Finally, they took Harry to the hospital wing to see Ron and Hermione standing by a harassed–looking Madam Pomfrey. They seemed to be demanding to know where Harry was. Ron and Hermione rushed to their friend, but Dumbledore stopped them.

"I know you are both concerned for Harry, but for right now he needs sleep, peace, and quiet. And you can stay here with James and Lily, as long at they agree."

"Of course," James and Lily said as Madam Pomfrey led Harry to a bed. Once he was in, Lily sat on the edge of the bed, James sitting in a chair next to her with Ron and Hermione on the other side of the bed.

"I'm alright," Harry told everyone. "Just tired."

Lily's eyes filled with tears as she unnecessarily smoothed his covers.

Madam Pomfrey brought Harry a goblet of purple potion. "You'll need to drink all of this, Harry," she said. "It's a potion for dreamless sleep." Harry didn't even finish it before he fell asleep.

How long they sat there, Lily wasn't sure. But all the while, she never took her eyes off of her son. It was really happening again...Voldemort had regained his body...their world would be plunged into war and terror once again...

But Lily's thoughts were interrupted by what sounded like Cornelis Fudge and McGonagall, followed by Snape. But Lily never expected the next turn the night would take. Being the complete idiot that Fudge was, brought a dementor into the castle to see Barty Crouch, Jr., but the dementor sucked out his soul.

There after, Dumbledore preceded to tell Fudge of Voldemort's return. Yet Fudge flat out refused to believe it. But when he doubted whether Harry was telling the truth – his evidence being based on the slanderous writings of Rita Skeeter – Lily nearly lost it. And before Fudge left, he threw Harry's Triwizard winnings on the bedside table and stormed out.

"There is work to be done," said Dumbledore. "James, I have asked you this before, but I feel I must ask yet again."

"There's no need," James said. "You know that you can count on us."

"Thank you, but I need something else, James." Dumbledore gestured to Snape, who came forward. James and Snape glared at each other. "I trust both of you," Dumbledore continued. "It is time for you to lay aside your old differences and trust each other."

_Yeah, right, _Lily thought. It would take a miracle for what he was asking.

"I will settle, in the short term," said Dumbledore, with a bite of impatience in his voice, "for a lack of open hostility. You will shake hands. You are on the same side now. Time is short, and unless the few of us who know the truth do not stand united, there is no hope for any of us."

Lily shoved James between his shoulder blades and very slowly – but still glaring at each other – James and Snape shook hands. They let go extremely quick.

"That will do to be going on with," said Dumbledore, stepping between them once more. "Now, I have work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. James, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Sirius, Remus, Mundungus Fletcher, Arabella Figg – the old crowd. Lily, I need you to contact Arthur and Molly Weasley, tell them what has happened. Have them contact their eldest sons, Bill and Charlie."

"Albus," Lily said, "Can I stay here – just until Harry is asleep?"

"Of course, Lily," he said kindly. "James, you may stay as well." Then Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Severus, you know what I must ask you to do. If you are ready...If you are prepared..."

"I am." said Snape. He looked slightly paler then usual, and his cold, black eyes glittered strangely.

"Then good luck," said Dumbledore, and he watched, with a trace of apprehension on his face, as Snape swept wordlessly out of the hospital wing.

Several minutes past before Dumbledore spoke again. "I must go downstairs," he said finally. "I must see the Diggorys. Harry, take the rest of your potion. I will see all of you later."

After he left, Lily turned back to her son. "Go on, Harry," She handed her son the rest of the sleeping potion.

"This is my fault," said Harry, his voice filled with guilt. "I told Cedric to take the cup with me."

"This is not your fault," said James. "You couldn't have stopped it."

There was a loud slamming noise and Lily, James, Harry, and Ron all turned to see Hermione standing by the window.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Your potion, Harry," said Lily quietly, holding back tears. One drink later, and Harry was fast asleep.

Several quiet minutes later, James quietly said, "Come on Lil, we have work to do," She nodded and turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Could you keep an eye on him? Just to make sure he's okay," Lily said.

"Of course," said Hermione as Ron nodded.

Lily and James walked out of the hospital wing and through the unusually quiet castle, on their way to recall the Order of the Phoenix.


	10. The Order, part one

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while on for this, but I've had major writers block for some stupid reason...anywho, I really didn't like the last chapter, it was very predictable, yet necessary. But this is where the story comes into its own – this is where we get more into the workings of the Order and a little more romance thrown in as well – not necessarily in this chapter, but its coming soon. Hopefully, you guys will stick with me!

Chapter 10

The Order, part one

Twenty–one years.

It had been twenty–one years since Sirius Black had set foot in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. At the ripe old age of sixteen, he had run away from his Dark Arts obsessed pure-blood family to his best friend's house. And now, those twenty–one years later, along with his best friends James Potter and Remus Lupin, he was back.

And why would he be back at the house that he hates so much?

Because he had to. This was the only place that the Order of the Phoenix could reconvene in secret. This house had more protective spells on it than any other member could think of – short of the Hogwarts castle itself.

As the three men entered the nearly abandoned building, they noticed something moving on the staircase. On instinct, James, Sirius, and Remus all pulled out their wands and pointed them at a very old, wrinkled house-elf that was completely naked except for a filthy rag tied like a loincloth around his middle.

Sirius stared at the elf in disbelief. "Kreacher?"

Kreacher blinked at Sirius. "Master left years ago, Kreacher wonders why he's back."

Remus raised his eyebrows at James, who shrugged.

"I'm claiming my house," glared Sirius. "Why don't you go upstairs and...clean something."

Kreacher stared at Sirius, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to tell Sirius to leave, but he grudgingly said, "Yes, Master," and began up the stairs, mumbling under his breath.

"Good to see not much had changed." Sirius said bitterly as they began to explore the House of Black. But before the could make it too far, Sirius collided with an umbrella stand that looked as though it had been made from a severed troll's leg. He managed to keep his balance, but the umbrella stand fell down with a resounding crash.

Before could even utter a swear word, a pair of long, moth eaten curtains just down the hall were thrown open to reveal a life-sized portrait of a screaming old woman. She was drooling, her eyes were rolling, and her screaming seemed to wake other portraits, who also began to scream.

The old woman's eyes fell on Sirius, who glared back. "_Yoooou!_" she screamed, "_Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!_" Then she noticed James and Remus behind him. "_More blood traitors! Filth! Scum! Half-breed! Begone from this place! How dare you befoul the house of my fathers!"_

"What, Mum, not happy to see me?" Sirius said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. With an amazing effort, the three of them managed to force the curtains closed as Mrs. Black's screaming stopped, along with the other portraits.

Panting slightly, Sirius motioned for them to go downstairs. Once there, they found a kitchen that was covered in cobwebs. After a few cleaning charms, it looked almost liveable. James and Remus dusted off the table while Sirius had momentarily disappeared. When he returned, from the pantry, he brought back a bottle of what James was sure was some kind of alcohol.

James and Remus gave him questioning looks, to which he replied, "Considering that Hell has frozen over – as proven by the fact that I'm in this house again – I suggest a drink is in order." Sirius conjured three glasses and poured the drinks.

They sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments before Remus turned to James. "How's Harry doing with everything?"

James let out a sigh and shook his head slightly. "It's not been easy. Lily said she heard him talking in his sleep the other night. She said it sounded like he was reliving the night of Voldemort's return, and Cedric's death."

"Poor guy," said Sirius as he finished his drink and poured another. "Has he been asking a lot of questions?"

"He did when he first got home. We told him that nothing has really happened yet, which it true. We haven't even had an official meeting yet. I'm not sure if he believed us, but he's been pretty quiet. He went over to the Weasleys today, so maybe being with Ron will help."

"Did Lily have to work?"

"No, she took the day off. She went to the funeral."

"He was seventeen, right?" Remus asked.

"I'm not sure – he had to have been at least that old to enter the tournament, but I don't know if he ever made it to eighteen or not."

They were silent while they finished their drinks. "Well," said Sirius. "Let's keep going, shall we? Knowing my lovely mother, there are bound to be all sorts of surprises."

000

It was a bleak day for early July. A fog hung over the single story brick building, bring a sense of tragedy and foreboding. But what else could this day bring? The weather seemed to reflect the mood of the gathering crowd.

Lily, in her black robes, approached the brick building as old memories flooded back. This was the same wizarding funeral home that Gideon and Fabian Prewett had been at, one day right after the other. The person who had spoken at the funerals had said that they had "died a hero's death," because it had taken five Death Eaters to kill them. Yeah, like _that _was suppose to make anyone feel better. Lily always hated when people said that...she had learned the hard way that, in the end, it doesn't matter if you die like a hero or not...your still gone forever, and no amount of comforting words can make your loved ones feel any better.

But this occasion was, if possible, even more tragic that the death of two good friends. This time, it was the death of a seventeen year old who was mere weeks away from graduating from Hogwarts.

A picture of Cedric Diggory greeted Lily in the foyer. A small plaque at the base of the frame gave his date of birth and date of death. His eighteenth birthday wan only a week away. The picture looked like it had been taken last summer at the Quidditch World Cup; he waved at Lily, flashing her a brilliant smile as she moved to the main room.

Nearly a hundred chairs filled the room, all facing the casket, which was open. Everyone was dressed in black robes. She saw Amos and Emily Diggory at the front of the room, greeting fellow mourners. As Lily made her way up the Diggorys, she past a group of teenagers, who Lily presumed had gone to school with Cedric. In the middle of the group was a girl with long, raven hair. Lily did a double–take. 'That must be Cho,' she thought sadly. Harry had told her the Cho Chang and Cedric were an item before his untimely death.

The line diminished, and Lily finally stood next to the body. It had been cleaned up – that last time she had seen Cedric, his eyes were wide in surprise. She shook her head slightly, trying to erase that image in her head. As she looked at his peaceful form, she knew that this could easily have been her own son. _It was suppose to be Harry. _A tear slid down he cheek as she turned from Cedric to his parents. Amos looked surprised to see her, but Emily looked like she was expecting it.

Lily took Emily's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Because of everything that happened – that night – I never had a chance to tell you how very sorry I am." she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Emily replied. By now, it seemed she was in a state of grief that had far surpassed tears. "I was hoping you'd come," she continued. "I wanted to ask you something." Lily nodded as Emily led the way to what Lily always called the 'survivors' room'. It was set aside for family to use away from the rest of the mourners. Once they were alone, they sat, and Emily looked nervously around.

"What is it?" Lily asked gently.

"How – How did Harry survive all those years ago?" she asked hurriedly.

Lily had been expecting this. How could she tell this mother that her love had saved her son from death? So, she decided, she would tell Emily the truth – some of it, at least. "No one knows for sure," Lily began. "Not even Albus Dumbledore truly knows. But know this, Emily: Cedric did nothing wrong. As I understand it, neither Harry nor Cedric knew what was happening when they arrived at the graveyard. They thought it was just another part of the third task."

"Do you know that the Ministry has been trying to keep the whole thing very quiet?"

Lily sighed. "Unfortunately, yes. I was there when Dumbledore told Fudge what had happened. He was in total denial. James heard yesterday that they're thinking of demoting him from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and taking away his Order of Merlin, First Class, just so they can try to discredit him to make everyone think that he's going senile."

"Th–Then Cedric will have died in vain." Emily said as she collapsed into tears.

"Hey, now." Lily said comfortingly as she rubbed the small of Emily's back. "That's not true. People are taking action that are fighting against him."

"Like who?" she asked doubtfully. "That Order of the Phoenix group? They're just a myth."

Around the time that Harry was born, rumors circulated about the Order of the Phoenix, a secret society who's sole purpose was to defeat Lord Voldemort. But as none of the true Order's members came forward to admit the truth, the majority of the wizarding community regarded it as mere hopeful thinking. Even to this day, Lily was unsure anyone outside of the Order ever found out.

"The Order has been recalled." Lily said quietly.

Emily's crying immediately stopped as she stared at Lily. "Are _you_ in the Order?" she asked softly.

Lily knew she should keep her mouth shut, but it had never been a secret that she and James have always been against Voldemort. And, given the fact that she was the Boy Who Lived's mother, of course many would suspect that she was a member of the fabled group. And besides, the Death Eaters would know who was in the Order during the first war – Peter would have told them by now. So if telling Emily that there was an Order and she was part of it would comfort this grieving mother, then so be it.

"Yes," Lily said. "And things are being done. Nothing on a large scale can be done until the wizarding community and the Ministry accepts the fact the Voldemort has returned, but things are "

"Thank you so much," Emily said as she hugged Lily.

"Not a problem. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to write me."

Emily nodded and they left the 'survivor's room' and went back into he main hall. That was when she was the Minister of Magic himself enter the funeral home. He was accompanied by two Aurors; Lily knew one was Dawlish the other was a tall, bald, black man with an earring who looked oddly familiar. She narrowed her eyes at Fudge, as though daring him to approach her. But soon after she caught his gaze, he dropped eye contact and preceded into the room where the service was to take place.

Lily took a seat in the back row by herself. She watched as so many came to pay their respects to Cedric and his parents. Again, her eyes fell on a group of teenagers who must have been around Cedric's age, standing in the corner. Here they were, barely adults, grieving their friend's sudden death. With a jolt in her stomach, Lily realized she was seventeen when she had attended the first funeral of a friend. A girl from Ravenclaw who Lily had been fairly close to had died in an attack on her family's mainly Muggle village. She had been the same age as Lily.

But she was shaken from her thoughts when a deep voice next to her said, "Mrs. Potter?"

Lily turned to see that Auror she couldn't place sitting next to her. "Yes?" she replied cautiously. If he came with Fudge, she wasn't sure if she would like what he had to say.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, and I've worked with James a few time over the past few years. I just want you to know that not everyone believes what Fudge is telling everyone. I, and at least half of the other Aurors, believe James.

"Thank you," she said slightly taken aback.

Kingsley looked around, making sure that no one was listening and leaned closer to whisper, "I've also contacted Dumbledore and he mentioned a secret Order that I might be interested in."

"We'd be glad to have you," she smiled. Kingsley winked at her before leaving.

Lily sat alone during the memorial service. Surprisingly, she was not thinking of the late Cedric Diggory, but of her own husband and what Kingsley had said.

_Not everyone believes what Fudge is telling everyone._ What exactly _was_ Fudge saying? Lily felt sure that it was something to do with Harry being a lair and Dumbledore finally going off his rocker. And if so, then was James defending their son? Surely he would, but what if Fudge was going behindJames's back, telling the rest of the Ministry workers that Harry was just a spoiled, attention seeking brat? This seemed much more fitting – Fudge would never approach James and say it to his face. The Minister was too much of a coward. But by the end of the service, when Lily had analyzed and over analyzed every aspect of it, she came to one conclusion. It was going to be a rough time for her family.

000

The next few days were, surprisingly enough, uneventful. Harry had come back home, and brought Ron and Hermione to stay as well. They were planning on moving into Grimmauld Place by next week. James was still the Ministry, though Lily wasn't expecting him to be home for at least a few more hours. Harry and Ron were playing wizarding chess as Hermione watched in Harry's room. Lily was about to go down stairs when she heard someone come in though the fireplace.

Immediately, Lily drew her wand. She carefully crept down the stairs. But when she heard James swearing, she relaxed slightly and put her wand back in her pocket. When she went to meet James, she was surprised to see him in such a state: his black hair was even messier than usual and his hazel eyes were filled with anger.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

James turned towards her, just now noticing she was there. "Fudge is the biggest idiot I've ever seen!" he screamed. "He and the Head of the Auror department, Scrimgeour , came up to me and said that they wanted to have a word with me. And you know what they said? They said that if I don't stop spreading 'lies', then they would fire me! So I told them that I will not stay quiet and that they could take my job and shove it up their ass!" James began pacing before he picked up a glass candle holder and threw it against the wall. Even though it shattered no where near Lily, she flinched and covered her mouth with her hand.

"And they'll be watching Sirius like a hawk. He tried to stick up for me," he flung himself down on the couch. "But I told him to stay out of it – the Order need at least a few Aurors."

Lily sat next to her husband and began rubbing his tense shoulders. Slowly, he began to relax. "There's still Kingsley Shaklebolt," Lily said soothingly, "and Sirius's cousin, Tonks."

"I know, I know," was all he said.

Lily heard a stair creak, though James didn't notice. She turned her head slightly, and could have sworn she saw a very familiar sneaker disappear half way up the stairs.


	11. The Order, part two

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed...I'm actually fairly proud of this chapter, but let me know what you guys think!!

Chapter 11

The Order, part two

Lily entered the lift at the Ministry of Magic, covered by one of Moody's invisibility cloaks, finally leaving the Department of Mysteries corridor after what seemed like an eternity. Once the lifts closed, she pulled off the cloak, stuffed it in her pocket, and conjured an empty cardboard box. She stepped out of the lift onto Level Two, trying, and failing to stifle a yawn. It was now four, and she had been on duty for the Order for the past six hours. As she began her walk to the Auror Offices, the empty box under her arm, she received quite a few odd stares. But this did not set her off of her goal.

As she walked past the noisy rows of cubicles, a few of the Aurors smiled or waved, but many fell silent. Were they expecting another shouting match between a Potter and Scrimgeour? Well, if she saw him, they'd probably get a good show, but that was not why she came. In fact, if she had it her way, she could get in and out before he realized her was there. Finally, she reached her destination – James's old desk. But before she could even get to her task, Sirius came around the corner.

"What are you doin' here?" he asked in genuine surprise.

Lily put the box on the desk. "I figured I'd better come and clean out James's desk. There's no telling what he has in these files and I wanted to get them before Fudge or anyone else can start poking around."

"It's a good thing you came; Fudge has already tried to get into them, but James had a password on it."

"Which is?" Lily wasn't sure why she asked – she had a good guess.

Sirius took out his wand, tapped it on the filing cabinet and, so only Lily could hear him, said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The drawer popped open.

Lily shook her head, grinning. "Old habits die hard, eh?" She started pulling out the various rolls of parchment and putting them in the box.

"Are you on duty tonight?" Sirius asked, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"No, I just got off, actually. I think Sturgis is on tonight." she replied, just as quiet.

After taking the files from her husband's desk, she moved on to the other drawers that held quills, ink wells, paper clips, and so on. Finally, she took the calendar and pictures on the desk of their family. There were four of them, one was of Lily and James at the end of their seventh year, two were of Lily, James, and Harry – who looked to be about five in one and ten in another, and the last one was of Lily, James, Harry, Sirius, and Remus at Christmas last year. Smiling, she carefully placed the framed pictures in the box, bid Sirius farewell, and left the Auror Offices.

Luckily, she didn't have to wait long in the lift. Alone, she waited for the grates to shut when a well dressed tall man with long, blonde hair swept into the lift just before the grates closed. Lily found herself trapped in a lift with Lucius Malfoy. She stared straight ahead, but could feel his eyes on her. Her pulsed quickened as, from the corner of her eye, she saw him holding his wand at his side and could have sworn he flicked it toward the grilles of the lift.

The lift jerked to a halt as it stopped on the next level. She was planning on getting off the waiting for the next one – but the grates did not open. Again, from the corner of her eye, she saw Lucius turn towards her. On instinct, she dropped the box on the floor and reached for her wand, but before she could grasp it properly, he pushed her against the wall of the lift, his wand pointing at her neck and his face inches from hers.

Although Lily was absolutely terrified, she managed to glare at him. "What are you going to do Lucius? Kill me in the middle of the Ministry of Magic?"

"I came to warn you, Mudblood," he said in a deadly whisper. "You tell your husband and your little friends to quit sticking their _prongs_ into other people's business or you will find yourself in the same position you were in sixteen years ago."

Then it was true...Wormtail had told them of James and Sirius's Animagi forms...Lucius couldn't have dropped the "prongs" bit by mere coincidence...but that was not why terror crossed Lily's eyes. And from Lucius's very pleased look, he saw the fear he had instilled in her. He stepped away from her, flicked his wand at the grates, and left. Lily remained against the wall, glaring at where Lucius had been until the grates closed once more. Shaking, she kneeled down to pick up the box of her husband's things. It was only when she caught sight on her reflection in one of the glass picture frames that she noticed the tears swimming in her green eyes. She straightened up, leaned against the wall as the lift began to move again and let out a deep breath as memories came flooding back.

_It was the third time that she and James had 'defied' Voldemort – though, at the time, they thought they would never make it out alive. The had been doing fairly well, considering the situation anyway, until five Death Eaters entered the fray. Although they wore their masks, it was easy to tell who they were. Now, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange each had a tight grasp on one of Lily's arms. To their right, James had been attempting to hold off Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange, though, by now, they were holding him down, as Voldemort stood in front of them, a deadly look of triumph in those red eyes._

"_Do you see what comes from resisting me?" Voldemort said as he fired the Cruciatus Curse at James. His captors let him fall to the ground as he screamed and writhed from the curse. Lily too was screaming, tears forming in her eyes. Voldemort lifted the curse, James's captors lifted him to his feet, though this time, James did not fight them. Lily knew he was in pain, though he was trying not to show it._

"_And now..." said Voldemort as he turned his attention to Lily, "what to do with you?"_

_Something seemed to awaken in James; he yelled, "Don't you touch her!" and was once again trying free himself. Voldemort waved his wand and ropes flew around James, tightly binding his arms and legs together, another around his mouth as he once again fell to the ground. His three captors laughed. _

_Lily did not struggle against Narcissa and Bellatrix, but glared into those scarlet eyes._

"_Come forward, Lucius," Voldemort said, not taking his eyes off of Lily. Lucius knelt at his Master's feet. "Kill the Mudblood," he continued, a terrifying grin flitting across his even more terrifying face, "but first, have some fun with her..."_

_As Lucius's cold grey eyes roamed her body, she realized what was about to happen – any woman would have preferred death over the fate that awaited her_

"_No!" she screamed. Lily made a futile attempt to back away from the approaching Lucius, but to no avail – her captor's grips were too strong. _

_By now, Lucius was a mere foot from her when she felt Narcissa's grip on her left arm slacken. Lily wrenched her arm out of her loosened grip and kneed Lucius where it would hurt the most; he instantly fell to the ground. And because Bellatrix was slightly stunned, Lily was able to free herself from Bellatrix's vice-like grip as well. But before she could take another step, Lily felt as though hundreds of white-hot knives were stabbing every inch of her body. What seemed like an eternity later, the Cruciatus Curse was lifted and Lily found herself panting on the ground, very close to unconsciousness. The last thing she remembered before she fell into blackness was the glorious image of nearly two dozen Aurors rushing Voldemort and his followers._

Lily was brought back to the present by the cool female voice saying, "The Atrium,". It was only when the grates opened did she realize that her pretty face was damp with tears.

000

Deciding that she needed sometime to regain her composure, Lily walked to the nearest Underground station and rode as close as it would come to Grimmauld Place, where her family, along with the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were all staying until the kids went back to school. They had shortly before Lily had left for guard duty this morning.

Once inside Number Twelve, she made her way up three flights of stairs to where her and James's bedroom was. Just as she put the box of James's desk contents on the bed, she was him come out of their joined bathroom with only a towel around his waist.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"We spent most of the day cleaning out the drawing room." he replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. He studied her face for a moment before saying, "You alright?"

She sighed as she sat next to him. "I'm fine, just a little shaken is all." But when he continued to look worriedly at her, she launched into her encounter with Lucius Malfoy and the very unpleasant memory in dragged up.

"It's just that I've tried to block that memory out for years – maybe that's why I was so shaken by his threat."

James placed a comforting arm around her waist and hugged her. "You know that I would never let that happen to you." he said earnestly, looking into those green eyes he loved so much.

Lily nodded, gazing back into his own hazel eyes. The next thing she knew, they were joined in a passionate kiss, her fingers raking through his messy, and still wet, hair. She leaned back on the bed as James started kissing his way down her neck and unbuttoning her blouse.

That was when they heard the knock on the door. Lily started into a fit of silent giggles and James snapped, "What?" at the door.

"I hate to interrupt," said Sirius's voice from the hall, "but the meeting's in twenty minutes and half of the Order's already here."

"Thanks!" Lily said, stifling her laughter. They heard Sirius walk down the stairs at they sat up. "You need to get dressed," she said as she buttoned her top. "I'll meet you down stairs."

"Alright," James said grudgingly. Lily grinned as she gave him a quick kiss and headed down stairs.

000

After the meeting, some of the Order had decided to stay for dinner that, mainly, had been thrown together by Lily and Molly. Of course, Tonks had offered to help, and even though Lily really liked her, she was extremely clumsy and Molly had told Tonks had worked all day and needed to rest.

It had been a rather nice evening; beside her, James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and Bill were discussing whether the goblins would go over to Voldemort's side, Tonks was entertaining Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny with her Metamorphosing abilities by transforming her nose between bites. Lily, however, simply surveyed the scene happily. She noticed that Remus kept looking at Tonks in interest, but for no more that a few seconds at a time. But what Remus obviously had not realized was occasionally glancing at him in return. _They'd make a cute couple, _Lily thought serenely. Meanwhile, Mundungus was amusing Fred and George with tales of his less than honest trade dealings.

But after several helping of dessert apiece, everyone seemed relaxed. "Nearly time for bed I think," Molly said, stifling a yawn.

"Just a minute, Molly," said Sirius as he turned toward Harry. "You know, I'm surprised you haven't asked on question about Voldemort since you've been here."

As a shudder passed around the table from the use of Voldemort's name, the atmosphere became very tense.

"I did," said Harry. "When I first got home from Hogwarts, but Mum and Dad didn't say much,"

"And they were right," said Molly. "You're much to young–" but she was cut off by James.

"But you're right, Harry." he said with a glance at Lily, who nodded slightly before he continued, "You do deserve to get a general picture."

"Hang on!" said George loudly, "How come Harry gets his questions answered?"

"Yeah, we've been trying to get stuff out of you lot and you haven't told us one sticking thing!"

After a minor row between the youngest Weasley children and their mother, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione stayed in the kitchen while Ginny was nearly dragged kicking and screaming to her room. And as much as Lily hated to do it – deep down she knew that Harry had every right to know what was going on."

For the next several minutes, the members of the Order that were present filled Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George in on the general picture. In Lily's opinion, they did a fairly descent job of not telling the kids anything that was strictly confidential...that was at least until...

"...he can only get through stealth." James was saying.

But when Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius continued, "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"When he was powerful before?"

"Yes,"

Lily closed her eyes. They were getting to close...

"Like what kind of weapon?" asked Harry. "Something worse than _Avada Kedavra_?"

"That's enough." Lily said suddenly, sounding slightly hoarse.

Molly looked sympathetically at Lily before saying, "She's right. Time for bed – all of you."

"You can't boss us–" Fred began.

"Watch me," said Molly dangerously. "Harry's heard enough information. Any more and we might as well induct him into the Order straightaway."

"Why not?" Harry said quickly. Lily felt as though she were experiencing dེjུ vu, thinking – for an instant – that it were James speaking all those years ago. But with a horrible jolt, she knew this was her son. "I'll join," Harry continued, "I want to join, I want to fight–"

"No." This time, both Lily and James spoke. Seeing that Lily was trying her best to keep her emotions under control, James continued, "The Order is only made up of overage wizards – who have left school–" he added, anticipating Fred and George. "There are dangers that you cannot understand...any of you...Molly's right, it's time for bed.

Grudgingly, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George got up from the table, bid everyone goodnight, and left the kitchen, followed closely by Molly. Shortly after, the Order member took their leave as well. Remus and Sirius were last to go, giving James and Lily some privacy.

Once alone, Lily's eyes began to swim with tears. "H–how are we going to do this?" she asked desperately.

He grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We'll do it together. But we're going to have to tell him soon."

"He's not even fifteen..." Tears began to fell down her cheeks as she leaned her head on James's shoulder.

"But we can't keep it from him much longer. He needs to know."

For some unexplainable reason, Lily felt anger well up inside her. She suddenly lifted her head and glared. "Fine, then let's just go up stairs right now and tell our son that no matter what any one else does, it's going come down to him ki–" but she couldn't finish her sentence, she couldn't say that her only son must become a murderer. Angrily, stalked to the sink.

She heard James move his chair and walk toward her. She twitched slightly when she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. "I don't want to tell him any more than you do," he said quietly. "But our time is running out. Harry said that he's been having dreams about a long, windowless corridor." Lily spun around and gave James a very shocked look. "He doesn't know it's a real place yet, but he'll figure it out eventually, and he'll want to know what is so important about the Department of Mysteries."

Lily sighed and said hopefully, "so we've decided not to tell him tonight, right?" James grinned slightly and nodded. "Good," she continued, "Then let's go to bed."


	12. St Mungo's

A/N: I know, I know, it's been, like, forever since I updated...but here's chapter12! I'm actually fairly pleased with how it turned out. Don't forget to review!

Chapter 12

St. Mungo's

Lily both loved and hated the trainee Healers. They were dead helpful when it came to most things, like physical assessments and especially one on one care with patients. St. Mungo's was slightly understaffed, and Lily always wanted to spend more time with the people she actually took care of, but when she had as many as eighteen patients a shift, it just wasn't always possible. But with the trainee Healers, Lily was able to spent time with her patients. Hell, she even got to take a break – which was a very rare occasion.

Usually, the trainees hung on every word that a fully qualified Healer such as herself said, but this group was different, and it wasn't hard to figure out why. What with the nearly daily slams about Harry in the _Daily Prophet_, Lily was quite sure that this batch of trainees thought – like most of the wizarding world – that her family was crazy.

Not that she really cared what they thought. It was still very early in their training and if they didn't want to listen to her, they'd just have to figure things out the hard way.

She glanced at her watch – it was just after one. One in the morning, that is. _Only a few hours left,_ she thought with a yawn. The night shift wasn't too bad. The hospital was generally fairly quiet, with the exception of a few freak accidents. As usual, she was working on the third floor, Potion and Plant Poisoning. She had just finished her midnight rounds and was working on her documentation when Crissy, a fellow Healer, came to the desk on Lily's floor.

"Could you do me a huge favor?" Crissy asked.

"That depends," Lily replied with a smile.

"My sister is really sick and she doesn't have anyone to watch her little girl. I've already written to Smethwyck and he should be here in about an hour, but could you cover the Dai Llewellyn ward until he gets here? There are only two patients..."

"Fine, but you'll owe me a dinner next week."

"Deal." Crissy told Lily about the two patients and left. They sounded like typical cases on the Llewellyn ward, but Lily wanted to speak with one of them.

David Kessler was at the bed at the furthest end of the ward. He was still awake, despite the late hour, lying down in his bed and miserably staring at the ceiling. Her heart couldn't help but go out to him – he had been bitten by a werewolf.

"Mr. Kessler?" Lily asked him.

He looked up at her and said, "Please, call me David." He sounded helpless.

Lily nodded. "Well, David, I'm Healer Potter and if it's alright with you, I'd like to have a look at your wound."

"Potter? You're not related to _Harry _Potter by any chance, are you?"

She smiled. "He's my son."

"Oh,"

Silence rang momentarily before Lily persisted, "David, may I please look at your wound?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he turn onto his right side, facing away from Lily. She pulled his covers down, and his night shirt up. A large bandage covered most side.

"Is it still hurting?"

"Like hell,"

"I'll get you a potion for the pain and I'll be right back."

Ten minutes later she was back at David's bedside and gave him a white potion to help control the pain.

"Has anyone said anything to you about your condition?" Lily asked carefully.

"They've been avoiding it." David replied darkly.

"Well, now's a good a time as any." She conjured a chair and sat next to him. "More than likely, you'll have these scars for the rest of your life. The reason your staying here so long is because these wounds take longer than normal to heal."

"What's the point? From now on, my life is cursed."

Lily looked sadly at him for a moment before continuing, "Not necessarily. A few years ago, a man by the name of Damocles Belby invented the Wolfsbane Potion. When taken every day for a week preceding the full moon, you can keep your mind during the transformation. You'd be able to curl up in you bedroom – completely harmless – and wait for the moon to wane. I can either give you a list of ingredients and directions on how to make it or you can come here and get it. I make it before every full moon for a very dear friend of mine in a very large cauldron, and bring the excess here."

David was speechless. Finally he managed to croak, "Thank you,"

"Your very welcome. I'll be in to check on you later."

Just after she had left the ward, Healer Smethwyck came rushing up to her.

"Lily! Come quickly, the portrait of Dilys Derwent is looking for you! Says someone's been bitten by a snake and should be coming in soon!"

They ran down to the ground floor, where Lily found the alarmed looking portrait of the former Healer and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What happened?"

"Arthur Weasley's been attacked in the Ministry," the silver– ringletted witch said urgently, "by a snake. He should be here soon."

There was a loud crack. They turned to see Arthur on a stretcher, accompanied by two people from the Ministry. He was as white as chalk, and his robes were covered in blood. Lily and Smethwyck called for Healers from other floors and took Arthur into the nearest room.

000

Twenty minutes later, Lily went into the main lobby to speak with the portrait of Dilys, but instead, she saw Molly and Bill Weasley in the waiting area rushing toward her.

"How is he?" Molly asked.

Lily smiled. "He's going to be fine, though he'll probably be here until after New Years at least, perhaps longer." Molly gave a huge sigh and clutched at her chest while Bill smiled in relief. "If you two go down that hall to the first room on the left, his Healer will be able to tell you some more about his condition."

Molly flung her arms around Lily. "Thank you so much,"

Lily patted her back. "You're very welcome, Molly."

Once she and Bill had gone down to Arthur's room, Lily went to speak with Dilys' portrait. Lily sat at the desk and said, "I suppose Albus sent you here?"

"Naturally,"

"But how did he know?"

"Harry came into his office, saying he'd had a dream of Arthur being attacked."

Lily rubbed the side of her temples. "We'd been afraid something like this would happen." she said more to herself than Dilys, but the portrait nodded knowingly nevertheless.

000

By six–thirty, Lily had officially ended her exhausting night shift. After changing out of her lime–green robes, she went to check on Arthur. He was awake now, sitting up in bed reading the _Daily Prophet_ and talking with Bill.

"Where's Molly?" she asked.

"She went to Grimmauld Place," Bill whispered, "to tell the others that Dad's okay. They should be back soon."

Lily was about to reply when the door to the ward opened to reveal Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and James. They talked for a hour or so until they all – including Lily – headed back to Grimmauld Place.

000

It was the day before Harry and the others were to return to Hogwarts, though none seemed very excited. Lily really couldn't blame Harry for not wanting to go back, what with Umbridge making his life miserable. She and James had received a letter from Umbridge a few months ago, saying that Harry – along with Fred and George Weasley – had been given a life long ban on playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. James and been so furious that he nearly went to Hogwarts to give the old toad a piece of his mind.

Lily knew that the only reason why Harry wasn't fighting tooth and nail to stay at home was because he, along with Ron and Hermione, had set up some kind of anti–Umbridge league within Hogwarts. Mundungus and overheard a group of students in the Hog's Head, with Harry in the thick of it. Molly had nearly lost it. And while the Order had never gotten any proof that they had actually gone through with this defense league, James, Sirius, and Remus had all gone in together and bought Harry a set of books entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_. And, if she was completely honest with herself, she knew that if she had been in the same situation, she would be doing just as Harry was.

She heard the doorbell ring and answered the door, completely surprised to see Severus Snape standing in the doorway. "Hello, Severus. I didn't think you'd be hear on your vacation."

Lily could make out a an unpleasant sneer behind his curtain of greasy hair. "I'm actually here to speak with your son."

She blinked. "Why?"

"Have him meet me in the kitchen."

Began to turn toward the kitchen, but Lily said, "Harry and James are already in the kitchen." Severus paused momentarily, but continued without comment.

In the kitchen, Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, and Sirius were playing Exploding Snap. Apparently, they were all too busy laughing to notice Lily and Snape enter.

"James," Lily said, trying to get his attention.

Still laughing, James turned, but as soon as he saw Snape, his grin disappeared. Sirius turned too, and had a very similar reaction. Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not turn, but they had grown unnaturally quiet.

"Ron, Hermione," Lily said as she and Snape moved closer to the table, "I think you two should go upstairs. "That goes for you too, Sirius."

He looked at James, who nodded, then followed Ron and Hermione out of the kitchen. Lily gestured for Snape to have a seat, as Lily sat next to James. Snape walked around the table and sat across from James. They exchanged deathly looks for a moment before Snape explained that he will be teaching Harry Occlumency when school resumed.

"Why can't Albus teach Harry?" asked aggressively James. "Why you of all people?"

"I suppose because it is a headmaster's privilege to delegate less enjoyable tasks," said Snape silkily. "I assure you I did not beg for the job." He got to his feet and looked directly at Harry. "I will expect you at six o' clock Monday evening. My office. If anybody asks, you are taking Remedial Potions. Nobody who has seen you in my classes could deny you need them."

Lily narrowed her eyes as Snape turned to leave. Though she never would have admitted it to James, she firmly believed that Harry would be doing much better in Potions if it wasn't for the teacher.

"Hang on," James said, sitting up straighter. Snape turned back to face them, sneering.

"I am in rather a hurry, Potter...unlike you, I do no not have unlimited leisure time..."

"I'll get to the point, then," James said, standing up. "If I hear you're using these Occlumency lesson to give my son a hard time, you'll have me to anser to."

"How touching," Snape sneered. "But surely you have noticed that he is very much like you?"

"Yes, I have," James said proudly, though Lily sensed danger.

"Well then," Snape continued sleekly, "you'll know he's so arrogant that criticism simply bounces off him."

James pushed his chair roughly aside and drew his wand, as did Snape. Lily quickly moved between them.

"That's enough!" she yelled. "From the both of you! When are you two going to realize that you are on the same side now?"

But before anyone could say another word, the kitchen door opened and there stood the Weasley's with Arthur in a pair of striped pajamas.

"Cured!" He announced brightly. "Completely cured!"

James and Snape lowered their wands. Lily glanced from one to the other, making absolutely sure they would not strike. She walked toward Arthur. "That's excellent news, Arthur!"

Snape turned on his heel and swept across the kitchen, passing the Weasleys without comment. At the door he looked back.

"Six o'clock Monday evening, Potter."

000

"What a bastard!"

That was Sirius's reaction to what James had told him about Snape's visit. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in the kitchen after everyone else had gone to bed.

"I don't know why you're all so shocked," Lily said, "You lot and Snape have never gotten along, why should now be any different?"

"I'd have though that with him being in the Order now that he would at least be a bit more civil." Remus shrugged.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He _was_ in the Order last time as well,"

"But that doesn't count," Sirius dismissed with a wave on his hand. "He was in for – what – two, maybe three weeks before you guys went into hiding."

"Exactly," James agreed.

Once again, Lily rolled her eyes. "Look, that doesn't matter. Like it or not, Snape is a great Legilimens. Harry could learn a lot from him."

"Lil, the only thing that's going to happen in those Occlumency lesson is that Snape's going to bully Harry around like he does in Potions."

"You mean like you lot bullied him?"

Now it was James's turn to roll his eyes.

By the time James and Sirius finished their tirade about Snape, they called it a night.

"I'm right behind you." Lily said after James kissed her. After James and Sirius left, she turned to Remus, smiling slightly.

"So what is it that you want to talk about, Lil?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Lily answered as she inspected her fingernails. After a moment she airily said, "you know, that Tonks is a sweet girl."

Remus pointed his finger at her. "Don't think I don't know what your trying to do."

"Then why don't you do something about it!" she exclaimed. "Don't try and deny it, I've seen the way you look at her–"

"We were in second year when she was born, Lil! That's a big – no, huge – age difference."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but what's wrong with being with a younger woman? Most men our age would love to be with a twenty–something year old."

"It's not just that," he said quietly. "You know what I am. I'm a danger to anyone around me."

Lily took his hand in hers. "You listen to me, Remus. You are one of the best, most loyal friends that I have ever known. Any woman would be lucky to have you. You've had to deal with so much from such a young age because of your lycanthropy. Why can't you just enjoy something for once in you life?"

But Remus did not answer her. He merely stood, bid her good night, and left.

"This isn't over by a long shot, Lupin!" Lily called after him, and while there was no reply, she could have sworn that she heard him pause for a moment.


	13. Breaking News

A/N: Yay, I finally updated! I know it's short, but yesterday we all found out that Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows will be released on JULY 21, 2007! Whoot! Hoot! Whoot! Yay! So after nearly fainting from such amazing news, I realized something...I have to finish this story before then. So I've planned out the rest of the story and I thinking I can actucally finish it by then. Anyway, enough rambling, on with the show!

Chapter 13

Breaking News

_Tap, tap, tap._

She turned to her other side, ignoring the noise, flinging her arm around her husband's torso. He groaned.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"James," she said groggily. "Let that owl in, will ya?"

"No," he replied stubbornly as he pulled the covers over his head.

_Tap, tap, tap._

"Please, babe." she nearly begged. "I'll make it worth your while."

Lily could practically see the wheels turning in his head. James sighed, threw the covers off, opened the window, took the paper from the owl and tossed it on the floor without even bothering to read the front page.

He crawled back under the covers, wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her soundly on her full lips.

They didn't hear anyone Apparated into they're kitchen, or run up the stairs. But they did hear the knocking on their bedroom door.

"Go away!" James said before his mouth traveled to Lily's neck.

"This is important!" Sirius called though the door. "Haven't you seen the _Daily Prophet _today?"

James sighed. Lily tilted his head so their eyes met and said, "The sooner you look at the paper, the sooner he leaves."

Yet again, James got out of bed to get the paper. He unfolded it, obstructing Lily's view of his face. She leaned on her elbow, waiting for James to throw the paper aside and tell Sirius to get the hell out of here.

But instead, James said, "We'll meet you at Headquarters in fifteen minutes."

Sirius Disapparated.

"We will?" Lily asked disappointedly.

James turned the paper so Lily could see the front page.

_Mass Breakout From Azkaban_

000

Nearly a month had passed since the ten Death Eaters had escaped Azkaban. The Order had held an emergency meeting and Albus had done his best to reassure everyone that while Voldemort was still not out in the open, there was a very low possibility that there would be an attack. This seemed to ease them, but Lily was still cautious – during the last war, attacks happened at the least likely of moments.

James and Lily were actually at there own house instead at Grimmauld Place, they had just finished breakfast when an owl swooped into the kitchen, dropped a rolled up magazine onto the counter, and flew away.

James was the first to get to it. His eyes widened as he smiled. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What is it?" Lily asked as she moved to see the magazine.

It was an issue of _The Quibbler_, with Harry's face grinning sheepishly up at them from the front cover. In large red letters across his picture were the words:

_**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST:**_

_**THE TRUTH ABOUT HE–WHO–MUST–NOT–BE–NAMED**_

_**AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN**_

They quickly flipped to the article and read. It was very close to what Harry had told them shortly after he returned from the graveyard last summer. Once they finished, Lily wasn't sure if this was a good or bad.

"Of course this is good." James said enthusiastically. "Now everyone can hear our side of the story instead of that bullshit the Ministry and the_ Daily Prophet _has been publishing."

"But it's in _The Quibbler_." Lily countered. "It's not exactly the most accurate form of journalism. I mean, look what else is in here...recent sightings of the Crumple–Horned Snorkacks. Not to mention, Rita Skeeter was the one who wrote interviewed him."

"No one had a bit of trouble believing her last year when she wrote all those lies about him."

Lily sighed. "I wish we could at least _write_ to Harry. But that toad is reading all of his mail. Do you think that she'd get him in trouble, do you?"

"All she could do is give him a detention or something. The only person that could expel Harry would be Dumbledore, and he's not about to do that."

Lily nodded. "Watch, Fudge'll probably pass yet another Educational Decree that specifically says Umbridge has the power to expel students who give interviews to _The Quibbler_." Lily rung her hands together. "I could just strangle that idiot!"

James pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back as she leaned against his chest.

Lily sighed. "Things are only going to get worse."

He kissed the top of her head. "I really hate it when you're right."


	14. Unbearable Sacrifice

A/N: Thanks for everyone that reviewed...it really did help me write this chapter. Someone asked me a few chapters back what the point of this whole story was because the only thing that's different is that Lily and James are alive (sorry, but i don't remember who it was). When the idea for this story came to me, I was originally thinking of the last few chapters (what will be chapter 15 and after) and I've had to basically go backward from there. Now that I've gone on enough...here's chapter 14. Please review!!

Chapter 14

Unbearable Sacrifice

Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus were, once again, at Grimmauld Place. They were in the drawing room; James was playing – and losing – wizarding chess with Remus, though Sirius was trying, yet failing, to help. Lily was going over the notes she had taken from the last Order meeting, occasionally looking up to see one of Remus's players wrestling one of James's off the board. Nothing truly significant had happened since Dumbledore had left the school. She was about to put her notes away when something caught her eye.

No one was on duty tonight.

_That's odd, _she thought. "Hey guys, do you know why no one's on duty at the Ministry tonight?"

"No idea." James said. "But Mad–Eye, Tonks, and Kingsley are suppose to be here soon. Maybe one of them will know. And if they don't, Dumbledore's coming later...you can ask him."

That satisfied her. In the meantime, she watched James loose spectacularly to Remus and began a game with him herself. Kingsley and Tonks showed up with in a few minutes of each other; neither knew why no one was at the Ministry tonight. Just after Remus had narrowly defeated Lily, Moody came rushing up the stairs, the sound of his wooden leg creating a dull clunk with every other step.

"I just got a message from Snape," he said without preamble, "asking if James was here."

"Why does he care?" James replied.

Moody sent his Patronus out of the window.

"What was that all about?" Lily asked.

"More importantly," Sirius said, "Since when did Snape even care where James is?"

"I have no idea," James said. He turned to Moody. "Did he say why?"

"No, just asked if you where here."

000

Nearly an hour and a half later, they received another message from Snape.

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger went into the forest with Dolores Umbridge. I have been watching for a while, but they have yet to return. Earlier, while under Umbridge's eye, Harry said, "They've got Prongs at the place where it's hidden." It seems as though He–Who–Must–Not–Be–Named has planted a vision in his head to lead him to the Department of Mysteries. I'm sure you will all go, but someone needs to stay and tell Dumbledore._

Silence rang as Snape's Patronus faded.

"So who's staying behind." Sirius asked, not even bothering to question Snape's directions.

James looked at Lily, but before he could even say it, she said, "Oh, no, I'm going."

"Lil–"

"I don't want to hear it, James. I'm going, end of discussion."

"Well then who's going to stay?"

They looked around at each other for a moment before Sirius noticed Keacher poking his ugly head around the corner to listen.

"Kreacher, tell Dumbledore everything that has happened and that we went to the Department of Mysteries." Sirius commanded.

"Yes, Master." Kreacher croaked unwillingly.

"There, problem solved. Let's go."

000

Seven members of the Order of the Phoenix hurried off the lift and ran down the dark, windowless corridor. James pushed the door open to reveal a circular room, lined with twelve black doors, filled with blue flamed candles. Before everyone was even in, Lily ran across the small room and opened the door directly in front of her.

They rushed into another, much larger room with a green tank in the center filled with – what were unmistakably – brains. On the floor, lying unconscious, was Hermione and a blonde girl that Lily didn't recognized. There was Ginny as well, who appeared to have something wrong with her ankle. But worst of all was Ron, who had a brain and its tentacles suffocating him. Lily rushed over to him, and after a few spells, was able to get the brain off. Ron passed out.

After making sure he'd be alright, she went to Ginny, who was still alert.

"Ginny, where's Harry?"

"Him and Neville went through that door." She pointed, her face grimacing in pain.

"I'll fix your ankle only if you promise to stay here."

"But–"

"I mean it, Ginny."

"Okay, I promise."

Lily healed her broken ankle with a wave of her wand and said, "Stay here and make sure that they others are still breathing and have a pulse. If they don't, only then can you come and get me, okay?"

"Alright," Ginny nodded.

Lily turned to see the other Order members either securing the room or checking on the unconscious teens. "They're in here!" she called as they followed her.

James pushed in the door.

There was Harry, standing on the stone dais in the middle of the sunken room, behind him a tattered black veil. In his hand was a small glass orb. He was surrounded by Death Eaters.

One of them –Lucius Malfoy – turned and raised his wand, but Tonks hit him with a stunning spell.

After that, all hell broke loose. Spells and hexes flew across the room. Lily began dueling with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily was dodging one of her jets of green light when Bellatrix called out, "Is that all you've got, Mudblood?"

"Not even close," Lily retaliated as she fired a hex at her, missing by an inch.

After sometime, Sirius was beside her, dueling with Bellatrix as well.

"Lily, get Harry and Neville out of here!" he said as he and Bellatrix continued toward the stone dais.

She turned to find Harry – he and Neville were staring up at something. She followed their gaze and saw something that actually let her breath for the first time since they had entered the Ministry.

Dumbledore was there, speeding down the stone steps and began rounding up most of the Death Eaters. She made her way towards Harry and Neville and said, "I need you two to get the others." she said.

Harry looked as though he were going to say something, but was now looking in shock somewhere behind her.

She turned to see Sirius, curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hangs from the stone arch. Tears welled inn her eyes, but when she felt something brush past her, she was pulled back to reality.

Harry was running toward the veil – she quickly grabbed him around his chest.

"Th–there's nothing you can do, Harry–"

"Get him, save him–" Harry looked wildly around. To their left, James and Remus stood with looks of pure horror and grief. "–he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry–"

"We can still reach him–"

He was still struggling against his mother, but Lily would not let him go.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry...n–nothing...he's dead."

Lily dragged Harry back as the meaningless noise of spells surrounded them. By the time Harry stopped fighting against her grasp, they were back by James and Remus.

"We need to find the others," said Remus painfully.

There was a loud bang and a yell from the dais. Kingsley, who had picked up the duel with Bellatrix, yelled in pain and hit the ground.

Bellatrix turned tail and ran as Dumbledore whipped around. He aimed a spell at her but she deflected it. She was halfway up the stone steps when–"

"Harry – no!" James yelled, but Harry had already slipped past them.

Lily and James ran after him, but Dumbledore sent a spell at them. Before she knew it, she and James were on the ground, and by the time they had gotten back up, Dumbledore had rushed out of the room and magically closed it behind him.

Harry was no where in sight.

They ran to the top of the stone steps, but the door was sealed. James kicking the door in frustration. They tried every unlocking spell they could think of before they found one that finally worked.

But instead of being back in the Brain Room, they were in the blue–flamed, circular room. The door they had just went through slammed shut and the walls began to spin.

"Damn it!" James cursed. "Where's the way out?"

As if the room where listening, a door to the left opened. They exchanged looks of astonishment stopping when they got to they lift.

000

Finally, the lift clattered up to the Atrium. James and Lily were rushing out of it before the grills had fully opened.

The Atrium was full of people, mainly Aurors, most still in their pajamas. Wands drawn, James and Lily pushed their way through the crowd. While Lily was determined to get to their son, she heard parts of things from the crowd, stuff like "he was here, I saw him!" and "he grabbed the woman and Disapparated–"

When they finally reached the front of the crowd and could see the Fountain of Magical Brethren – or rather, what was left of it – Dumbledore was speaking with a very flustered and confused Fudge. Lily hesitated for a moment, but only that, before she strode up to them, James right behind her. She put her hand on Fudge's shoulder, pushed him out of the way, and asked Dumbledore, "Where is Harry?"

"I just sent him back to Hogwarts. If you will excuse us, Cornelius," he said as he led James and Lily aside.

"First of all," he began remorsefully, "let me say who very sorry I am about the death of Sirius. Second, Harry has, for the fourth time unless I have lost track, escaped from Voldemort."

"So it's true," James said, "Voldemort was here."

"Yes, he and Bellatrix Lestrange have fled. But what I truly need to speak with you about is not an unfamiliar topic. In fact, I do not believe we can avoid it an longer."

James and Lily nodded.

"I was planning on talking with him when I return to the castle, unless you object."

The Potters glanced at each other. "No," James answered. "It would probably be better coming from you."

Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that the Aurors are on their way down to the Department of Mysteries. You have done more than I could ever ask; go home and rest...and grieve."


	15. Girl Talk

A/N: Alright, so I'm figuring on having three more chapters...so I'm like ninety - nine percent sure that I will finish the story before Deathly Hallows is released. As always, thank you so much if you reviewed, and please keep it up. It really does make me right faster.

Chapter 15

Girl Talk

It had been just over a week after Sirius had died, and the world already seemed a bit less bright. Throughout the day, Lily would catch herself thinking about him at very random moments – and burst into tears shortly after. Not that she did this around James or Harry. The grief they felt was beginning to take its toll on all of them. James was becoming something of a recluse, hardly speaking to anyone, including Lily. She noticed that no one in her family was eating anymore.

And Harry...

Not only was Harry coping with the death of his godfather, but her was also coping with the crushing weight of the prophecy. Lily remembered when she and James had first been told about the prophecy, she nearly had a nervous breakdown.

Shortly after Harry came home for the summer holiday, she and James had spoken to him about the prophecy. They told him that he was not alone, and that they would stand by him every step of the way. This seemed to comfort him, though they knew he was still have a hard time with it. James and Lily had decided to give him time, knowing Harry would come to them if the needed anything. They had also told him to confide in Ron and Hermione, though Lily had the feeling that he would have done that anyway.

James and Lily were sitting in the kitchen talking about Harry when James began to stare out of the window.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"You know how you said that you wanted to strangle Fudge?"

Slightly confused, she replied, "Yeah."

"Well here's your chance," he said, pointing out of the window.

Lily turned to see Fudge, nervously twirling his ridiculous green bowler hat, striding up their drive.

"He's got some nerve." she said angrily just before the doorbell rang.

"Well go on, answer that door. It will be the highlight of my day if you strangle the idiot."

Lily smile before she left the kitchen, with James not far behind her. By the time she reached the kitchen, her pretty features were arranged into an angry expression. She opened the door and said, "What do you want?"

Fudge gaped nervously at her furious expression for a moment before he managed to say, "Ah, Lily, s–so nice to see you. I–I was thinking, considering that the wizarding world is at war, we should let bygones be –"

"You can't be serious." Lily interrupted.

"Well, I –"

"And here I was thing that you were coming to apologize for dragging my family's name through the dirt for the past year."

"Yes, about that – I want to try and make it up to you. I was hoping to speak with James –"

"Wait here." Lily said, gesturing for James to join her.

"What?" James asked quite rudely.

"Ah, James, I'd like to offer you your job back."

James and Lily exchanged almost amused looks before he replied, "You know what? That sounds great, but I've got _real_ work to do," before he slammed the door in his face.

Lily looked at James in awe before she flung her arms around his neck. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered in his ear.

"What, did you think I'd go back to work for them after what they did?" James asked as a smile flitted across his face.

"You know, I think that's the first time I've seen you smile since – well – "

He bent his head and kissed her. "I'm sorry that I've been out of it since Sirius died, but he was practically my brother – "

"You don't have to explain. I miss him too."

He pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head when they heard a voice say, "You know, I'm gone most of the year and you have to do this now?"

James and Lily broke apart to see Harry walking up the stairs.

Lily rolled her eyes as the doorbell rang again. This time, it was Tonks, though Lily barely recognized her. Her usual short bubble–gum pink hair was now a mousy brown color, giving her a rather depressed look.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked as she pulled Tonks inside. Lily gave James a look that clearly said they needed some time as she led Tonks into the kitchen.

"I don't want to bother you, Lily, but I don't know what else to do."

Lily waved her wand and two cups of tea appeared in front of them. "Now then, what's wrong?" she asked kindly.

Tonks ran her finger around the rim of the cup and began, "I got out of St. Mungo's a few days ago after – after what happened at the Ministry. Well, Remus came to see me." Lily nodded. Tonks continued, "We got to talking and...I kissed him."

Lily could hardly contain her smile. "And?" she prodded.

"And things were just getting good and all of a sudden he just stops." Now she sounded a bit angry. "And starts going on about all this stuff about how he's too old and too dangerous and then he just leaves! I really hate to say it, but I've been a bloody wreck ever since – I can't even change the color of my hair." she said helplessly as she gestured to her brown locks.

"I've known Remus since we were eleven." Lily said. "And if I know one thing about him it's that he is one of the most stubborn people that I know." Tonks smiled briefly at this. "Don't give up on him just yet. Maybe I'll have a chat with him."

"Thanks a lot, Lily."

Tonks stood to leave. Lily pulled her into a supportive hug and said, "Don't give up yet. He'll come around sooner or later." She smiled back gratefully before leaving.

000

A few days later, James talked to Remus, but to no avail. Remus was being ridiculous, in Lily's opinion. Though, to give him some credit, at least he was no longer denying his feelings about her, so that had to be some kind of progress.

A few weeks later, Remus and James were sent on a mission for the Order; they were to keep a look–out on a werewolf colony. Even though Lily knew they wouldn't be making contact with anyone in the colony, and that they would be back in twenty–four hours, Lily was still very worried.

Lily knew that if she sat at home while they were gone, she'd only drive herself crazy, so she and Harry went over to the Burrow. When they arrived, Molly was looked very flustered.

Once Harry had gone off to find Ron, Lily asked, "Are you alright, Molly?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Lily smiled. "I'm afraid so."

Molly sighed and said, "It's just that, well, do you remember how last year Bill said that he was seeing Fleur Delacour?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, two weeks ago, Bill proposed to her," Molly said flatly.

"You don't sound too thrilled about it."

"They're just so different, though! And they're rushing into this because You–Know–Who is back in the open. Everyone thinks that they could be dead tomorrow. I'm sure you remember how it was, Lily, couples were eloping left, right, and center."

Lily grinned. "Oh, I remember all right. James and I were one of many."

Molly blushed slightly. "Well, that was obviously different," she dismissed. "Bill just seems so young to be getting married."

"Molly, you only think he's too young because he's your son." Lily said softly. "He's twenty–five. By the time James and I were his age, we had escaped Voldemort–" Molly shuddered "three times, had Harry, survived yet another attack and helped bring about the end of a war."

Molly was about to reply when Fleur came gliding down the stairs. "Oh, ello Lele." she said as she spotted Lily. "I ave just seen Arry, so I though you would be ere as well."

"It's good to see you again, Fleur."

000

A few days after Harry's birthday, the Weasleys and the Potters went to Diagon Alley to get the kids' school supplies. Hagrid met them at the Leaky Cauldron for "extra security", he, Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Once they met up again, they told Lily and James that they had seen Draco and his mother in Madam Malkin's.

Once they had gotten home, Harry had told his parents that he, Ron, and Hermione had followed Draco into Knockturn Alley, how Draco wanted something fixed, threatened Borgin, and also said that he thought Draco was a Death Eater.

After Harry left, Lily stared at the floor thinking. As much as she hated to think that Voldemort would recruit a sixteen year old to be a Death Eater, she knew it was a possibility. After all, all of the information that the Order had was that Voldemort was very angry at Lucius. Not to mention, Voldemort was the same wizard who wanted to kill an infant because he might have posed a threat.

"What do you think?" she finally asked James.

He shook his head. "I don't know."

"I think I'm going to see Narcissa."

"Are you kidding?" James asked, sounding shocked.

"No," she replied calmly.

"I can't talk you out of this, can I?"

"Not a chance."

Not looking very happy, James sighed and said, "If you're not back in an hour, I'm coming after you."

Lily smiled and kissed him. "I'll see you later."

000

Lily was able to get into Malfoy Manor undetected. After searching through the first floor, she found Narcissa Malfoy alone in a drawing room.

Narcissa heard the fast steps and turned around. Utter shock came across her haughty, yet beautiful features when she spotted Lily and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought we could talk." Lily said simply.

Narcissa's haughty look returned as she said, "What could I possibly have to say to you, Mudblood."

Lily didn't even flinch. "When you think about it, we do have a lot in common. She took a step closer. "We both chose our sides at a very young age, and now our sons must suffer because of those choices."

Narcissa's face became slightly alarmed. "What do you know?" she said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm not that dense, you know. My guess is that your Master is very upset with Lucius. In fact, I'll bet you're quite glad that he is in Azkaban – at least he is not suffering from Voldemort's wrath. And now, to make Lucius pay for the incident at the Ministry, he has recruited your only son to serve him instead.

Narcissa did not reply. She didn't have to.

"You don't have to stand by a decision you made all those years ago," Lily continued. "We can protect you and Draco, and Lucius, when the time comes. You know as well as I do that I'm not telling you this as a friend; I'm even saying this to you as a woman. I'm telling you this as a mother...Just think about it."

Before Narcissa could respond, Lily Disapparated.


	16. Old Endings and New Beginnings

A/N: Okay, so I know that I said I had 3 chapters left, but I combined two because they would have been too short on there own. Which means there is only one left after this one so I'm about 99.9 percent sure that I'll be finished with it before Deathly Hallows is released. Anyway, here's chapter 16, and pretty please review!

Chapter 16

Old Endings and New Beginnings

It was one of those evenings Lily knew that she would never forget, though she wasn't sure why. It started out just as any other: she and James ate dinner together, cleaned up, and headed into the sitting room, lit a fire in the grate and lounged on the couch. It was late by the time they decided to go to bed.

Just as they were about to head up stairs, an urgent voice called, "James! Lily!"

They spun around to see Professor McGonagall's head in their fireplace, looking very frantic. "Death Eaters were in the castle! Bill Weasley's seriously injured and no one knows where Albus–"

"We're on our way." James interrupted her. "We'll Floo to the hospital wing."

McGonagall nodded briefly before she disappeared.

000

Moments later, James and Lily came bursting out of the matron's office and into the hospital wing. Everyone was gathered around one bed. Under Madam Pomfrey's arm, they saw Bill lying unconscious, his face nearly unrecognizable. In fact, the only way Lily knew it was him was from his long red hair.

The inner Healer in Lily suddenly burst. "What happened?" she asked Madam Pomfrey, who was dabbing a harsh–smelling green potion at his wounds.

"He was attacked," Ginny answered, "by Fenrir Greyback."

"But it wasn't the full moon," James said as Lily moved closer to Bill.

"I doubt that Bill will be a true werewolf," Remus said, but that does not mean that there won't be some contamination. Those are cursed wounds. They are unlikely ever to heal fully, and – and Bill might have some wolfish characteristics from now on."

"Dumbledore might know something that'd work, though," Ron said. "Where is he? Bill fought those maniacs on Dumbledore's orders, Dumbledore owes him, he can't leave him in this state–"

"Ron – Dumbledore's dead," said Ginny.

"What?!" cried out James, Lily, and Remus in unison.

"Snape killed him," said Harry, "I was there, I saw it. We arrived back on the Astronomy Tower because that's where the Mark was...Dumbledore was ill, he was weak, but I think he realized it was a trap when we heard footstep running up the stairs. He immobilized me, I couldn't do anything, I was under the Invisibility Cloak – and then Malfoy came through the door and disarmed him–"

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth, Ron groaned, Luna's mouth trembled, and tears began to spill from Lily's eyes.

"–more Death Eaters arrived – and then Snape – and Snape did it – The _Avada Kedavra_." Harry couldn't go on.

Everyone sat in strickened silence until Professor McGonagall entered that ward and said that Molly and Arthur would be there shortly. Harry then told McGonagall what Snape had done. A few people wondered out loud why Dumbledore had always trusted Snape to begin with.

"I'd love to know what Snape told him to convince him." said Tonks.

Surprisingly, it was Harry who answered. "I know," he said as everyone turned to look at him. "Snape passed Voldemort that information that made Voldemort hunt us down." He looked directly at his parents. "Then Snape told Dumbledore he hadn't realized what he was doing, that he was really sorry he'd done it, sorry we were attacked."

They all stared at him.

"And Dumbledore believed that?" James said in utter disbelief.

Lily however, didn't speak. James turned to her, but his incredulous look quickly changed to worry when he realized how pale she was.

"Lil?" he asked.

She looked up at him, her breathing becoming uneven. "He was the – the one who – who overheard–" but she fell silent.

The people gathered in the hospital wing began telling the events of the night, but Lily took very little notice.

She could remember quite vividly when Severus Snape had joined the Order. It was a few months after Harry was born. None of the Order, particularly James and Sirius, were thrilled, and all were suspicious – and rightly so; from the information they dad, Snape was a Death Eater. But no one questioned Dumbledore when he insisted that Snape was spying for, not on, them. No one, but James and Sirius. Lily soon lost track of how many times they persisted that Snape was still on Voldemort's side. But she dismissed it – thinking that an old school rivalry was clouding there judgement.

But now they knew the truth. Snape was the one who had overheard the prophecy. Snape was the one who had condemned her family. She realized that there must never have been a real choice for Voldemort when it came between Harry or Neville. It had probably been the proudest moment of his life when Snape had the perfect opportunity to bring James Potter's life crashing down by making his infant son the target of the Dark Lord.

Lily was jarred out of her thoughts when Molly, Arthur, and Fleur rushed into the ward. The next thing she knew, Fleur was asserting her love for Bill and that she was still going to marry him. Then, Tonks was practically screaming at Remus, saying that she didn't care that he was a werewolf and Remus, being the discreet man that he was, did not give her a straight answer. But Lily had a feeling that Tonks had finally broken through.

000

_Three Weeks Later_

James, Lily, and Harry arrived at the Burrow as guests for Bill and Fleur's wedding. The back yard was full of white chairs that faced a white archway, intertwined with gold flowers. Nearly half of the seats were filled.

They sat next to Remus and Tonks. Lily and Tonks had just begun talking when Ginny, looking quite pretty in her pale gold dress robes, approached them. Lily noticed that Harry was determinately not looking at her.

"Um, Lily? Mum need to ask you something," Ginny said, slightly nervous.

"Alright," Lily said, standing up and following her.

Once inside, Ginny headed for the stairs. Lily, slightly confused, gestured toward the kitchen and said, "Where's...?"

"I didn't bring you here to see Mum." Ginny said very quickly. She took a deep breath and continued, "Fleur is crying and locked herself in my room. She won't let me or her sister in. I didn't know who else to get."

Lily blinked. "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

She followed Ginny up the stairs until they reached a blonde girl dressed in pale gold who was pacing outside of a closed door. Ginny and Gabrielle fell behind Lily as she knocked on the door. "Fleur, it's me, Lily. Can I come in?"

There was no answer. Lily pulled out her wand, unlocked the door and turned to Ginny and Gabrielle to say, "Just give me a minute alone with her."

Lily entered the room to see Fleur sitting on a small stool in front of a mirror. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in an elegant bun; she looked absolutely stunning in her white wedding gown. But when she look up to see who had entered the room, her eyes were puffy and red.

"Go away," she said as she hastily wiped her eyes.

Lily went to her side and soothingly rubbed her shoulder. "Fleur, it's perfectly normal to get a bit nervous before you get married."

"It is not zat," said Fleur. "I want to marry Bill more zan anything. But I don't know if e still wants to marry me since I – I'm..."

"Your what?" Lily prompted her.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh," Lily said, very taken aback. Whatever she was expecting, this was not it. Thinking quickly, she asked, "How far along are you?"

"I don't know for sure...a few weeks, I theek."

"Maybe you should talk to Bill. I'm sure that he will still want to get married, but it would probably make you feel better."

"Okay."

Lily went back into the hall and told Ginny to go and get Bill.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I can't tell you, but will you please just go and get him – it's important."

"Fine,"

Lily waited until Bill came, looking very worried. This was the first time she'd seen Bill since the night Dumbledore was killed. His scars were still visible, though he had made a great improvement. She waited in the hall to give them some privacy.

About ten minutes later, Bill came out beaming. He actually hugged Lily and whispered, "We're not going to tell anyone for a few weeks," so that Ginny and Gabrielle could not hear.

"Don't worry," she said, just as quietly, "Your secret's safe with me."


	17. The Reunion

A/N: So, here it is...the final chapter! After the final book is released, I might come back and add an epilogue, but only if Deathly Hallows ends the way I think (and hope!) it will. Thank you to everyone who has read this!

Chapter 17

The Reunion

"Do you really think you're going to get through to her?" James asked.

"Honestly?" Lily replied. "I don't know. But I have to try." She ran her hands over her black blouse, trying to straighten out the creases.

"Well good luck. Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

"I'm sure. She'd still recognize you, and I don't want to frighten her anymore than she's already going to be."

"Hey Mum!" they heard Harry call from the living room. "Tonks is here!"

"Okay!"

She and James went downstairs to meet Tonks.

"Wotcher," Tonks she greeted them. "Are you ready, Lil?"

"Yeah," She bid James and Harry goodbye and she and Tonks left.

Just as they reached the point of Apparition, Lily turned to Tonks and said, "Tonks, I love the pink hair, but you might want something that's a bit more inconspicuous."

"Oh right. I meant to change it before I came over," she said. Tonks screwed her eyes up in concentration for a moment before her short pink hair turned long and deep brown.

"Great." Lily responded before they Disapparated.

000

When Lily and Tonks arrived at the funeral home in Surrey, they stood in the line of mourners to pay there last respects to Arabella Figg. While everyone else in attendance probably thought Mrs. Figg had been a kind, but slightly eccentric older woman with dozens of cats that had died of a heart attack in her sleep, Lily and Tonks knew otherwise.

Arabella, a member of the Order of the Phoenix, had been killed in the dead of night by Death Eaters. Luckily, the Ministry had arrived before her numerous noisy Muggle neighbors had begun to swarm.

But the fact that Arabella was an Order member was not the only reason Lily had come.

As Lily and Tonks went to sit down, Lily saw her – someone she had not seen in nearly twenty years...her sister.

Yes, Lily was sure that Petunia would come...Petunia had never been one to pass up the opportunity to show everyone how much of a good neighbor she was, and today was no exception. With bitter satisfaction, Lily realized just how little had changed in almost twenty years.

Behind Petunia was a very fat man with a thick mustache and a fat boy around Harry's age with blonde hair. Nearly laughing, Lily realized that those two men had to be her brother–in–law Vernon and her nephew, Dudley.

This was the first time she had actually seen her nephew. Sure, Lily had seen pictures of Dudley the infant when her mother was still alive, but this was the first time she had been in the same room with him.

Lily looked back at her sister and their eyes met for a moment before Petunia turned away. Even though it had only been for a moment, she somehow knew that her sister had recognized her.

She and Tonks prepared to leave after the eulogy was given, along with the rest of the gathered crowd.

"Good luck, Lily." Tonks said as she hugged her.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it. Are you and Remus still coming over tonight?"

"Of course. I'm not one to pass up a meal that I don't have to cook."

Lily giggled before she fell silent.

"How's Harry?" Tonks asked quietly.

Lily gave a heavy sigh. "He is what James and I are calling a flight risk. I just know that one morning he'll be gone and he'll leave a note saying he and Ron and Hermione have gone off to find the rest of the Horcruxes."

Tonks nodded. "Well, I guess I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, see you then."

They walked away, each heading to a different location so they could Disapparate. Lily, however was not headed home...not yet, anyway.

000

Lily Apparated to a small park. She glanced around to make sure that no one had seen her, looked at the street sign and headed down one of the streets.

As she glanced around, she noticed that all of the houses looked – to be put bluntly – the same. Just by the very atmosphere, she could guess that the only bad thing that ever happened here was if some kid accidently kicked a ball through someone's window.

Finally, she reached Number Four. Judging by the fact that there were no lights on, she knew that the Dursley's not yet returned from the funeral home – just as she had hoped.

She went up the walk way, tried to open the door, but it was locked. Lily hesitated; was she really going to break into her only sister's home?

She pulled out her wand, looked around to make sure no Muggles were watching her, tapped the doorknob with her wand, and tried again.

"Well look at that," Lily said to herself at the front door opened. "It's unlocked."

She stepped over the threshold and looked around, slightly in awe. The house was clean...too clean. Not completely surprised, she locked the door she just came through and walked toward the living room.

It was almost comfortable, what with its couch and chairs, but the living room had a distinctly stiff air about it. Lily's gaze feel upon the numerous pictures on the mantel – all of them featuring Dudley at the various stages of his childhood and adolescence.

Lily heard the click of the lock from the front door and three sets of foot steps. Making sure that her wand was tucked away in her back pocket and out of sight, she stood quietly as the Dursley's steps grew louder.

Petunia was the first to enter the living room, the first to see the red headed witch in her home. They simply took in one another's features for a moment before Vernon and Dudley followed.

"What are you doing here?" Petunia hissed.

Lily took a deep breath. "I came here to help you."

"Oh, bollocks," Vernon said loudly.

"You're in danger." Lily said, ignoring her brother–in–law. "We're at war again."

"What are you–" Vernon began to say, but Petunia cut him off.

"How can that be? Your last letter said that – that man was gone."

Vernon and Dudley looked between Petunia and Lily with confused looks on there faces.

"Well I'm glad to know you got my letters, seeing as you never replied to any of them. But he's back. The war is in its second year now and...and I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, any of you."

"How could we be in any danger?" Petunia asked. "We don't have anything to do with _you're_ kind."

"That doesn't matter. Voldemort and his followers torture and kill people like you just like they torture and kill people like me."

"Well, I'm not letting you put any – any _spells_ or whatever on my home."

Lily sighed; she had hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. Switching gears, she said, "Do you honestly believe that Arabella Figg died of a heart attack in her sleep?"

Petunia's face grew pale. "That's what everyone was saying."

"It's not true. Arabella has been apart of a secret organization that has been fighting against Voldemort for twenty years. My husband and I – and now our son – are also in this organization. We believe that her death was a was to sent us a message...a message that they know where you live."

"Well, then," Vernon said loudly, "I will not have you in my house so a bunch on weirdos can attack us!"

"Don't even start with me Vernon," Lily said as she pulled her wand out. "I'm really not in the mood today."

He eyed her wand cautiously but said no more.

"Please, Petunia..." Lily said, moving closer to her sister. "I know that we haven't been close for a long time, and I know that we live two very different lives, but please let me do this for you."

Petunia's mouth opened and closed several times before she said, "Alright, alright. Do what you need to."

"Thank you." Lily said gratefully. She raised her wand and placed numerous wards on the house. Nearly an hour later, Lily prepared to leave.

"I'll probably be back in a few weeks to make sure everything is alright." Lily said as she opened the door and turned to leave.

"Lily." Petunia said. Lily paused and turned toward her sister.

"Yes?"

"When is this – this war going to end?"

Lily sighed. "I honestly don't know."

Petunia nodded. The stood in an awkward silence before Lily threw her reserves out the window and hugged her sister.

"You take care, alright?" Lily said quietly.

Petunia nodded. "You too."

They broke apart and Lily headed out of the door, back to her family.


	18. Author's Note

Ok, so, I'm kind of stupid and I forgot to change this story from "in progress" to "complete" with the last chapter. But this story is complete, in case anyone was confused.

Secondly, I'm in the process of giving this story a complete overhaul. I wasn't to pleased with the majority of it, so I'm redoing major sections of it. For instance, Harry's gonna have a little sister.

I have no idea when I'm going to start posting it, though I'll probably wait until I get more of it done, but keep and eye out for it!

lilyfan06


End file.
